Guess What?
by KayBug50143
Summary: Beth Phoenix and Cody Rhodes are best friends... But what happens when one of them wants more than that? Couples: Beth/Cody; Cody/Kaitlyn; Cody/Kelly; Beth/Randy
1. Seriously Bee, Just give up

COPYRIGHT: I DO NOT CLAIM THESE CHARACTERS AS MY OWN

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING

ALL RIGHTS RESERVED TO WWE

Guess What?

Beth was in love, totally and completely. She's finally admitting it to herself after awhile of admiration for her best friend. She'd known Cody for around 5 years now and 2 years ago, she began to feel like she wanted more than friendship from him. It would never happen though, for Cody didn't see her as the girlfriend type. To Cody, Beth was simply one of the guys. Will Cody ever come to his senses?

"Bumble Bee, hurry up! We're going to be late!" Cody yelled to her.

"I'll be out in a minute!" she yelled back.

"What's been up with you? You have been taking longer and longer to get ready!"

"Just relax! I'm a girl, I need time!" Beth shouted in retaliation, knowing full well the reason for her taking longer was her desperate attempts to "wow" him.

Every time they are supposed to go out with a group, she would try everything to look her best.

A few minutes later, Beth emerged from her bathroom wearing a black leather mini skirt, a pink, skin-tight tank top with "Available" printed across the chest that showed a little bit of her midriff, and pink converses, (she loved those things, what could she say?) topped off with an adorable black headband with a tiny bow attached. Her hair had a perfect wave to it and she had made sure there were no flaws in her makeup and she looked completely natural.

Truth be told, she didn't need much makeup anyways.

"How do I look?" She asked as she walked into the sitting room of her hotel room, where Cody had made himself comfortable waiting for her.

Cody looked up from his iPhone.

"You look good."

That was the only answer she ever got. She was a bit disappointed and it showed.

"You okay?"

"Yeah," she said, "are you sure I look okay?" She tried to force a compliment out of him.

"Yeah, you look good."

In all honesty, he always thought Beth looked stunning. And tonight as no exception, she looked better than she had previously and Cody wondered how it was possible for her to get more beautiful as the days passed. She looked sexy! He could never tell her that though. I mean, Beth was out of his league, and quite frankly he was pretty sure she would punch him for it.

Beth was even more disappointed now. She had spent hours on her hair, washing it, blow-drying it, then straightening, curling it, and fluffing it to achieve her perfect waves. She took around 45 minutes picking out her outfit earlier that day and don't get her started on her makeup. It took her a solid 2 hours for that. She just didn't understand why she wasn't pretty enough for him.

"Ready?" He asked her.

"Yeah, let's go."

When they arrive at the club the 2 friends locate their other friends. Beth heads over to where her best friends Barbra and Mickie were having a drink while Cody headed over to his friends, John and Randy.

With Beth, Barbie, and Mickie:

"Any luck?" Mickie asked Beth as she walked over.

"What do you think?" Beth replied, taking a seat in between the two girls.

"Not even a little progress Bee?" Barbie asked.

Beth shook her head.

"You look awesome! Did he at least compliment how you looked?"

"He told me, 'I looked good'," she said, mimicking Cody, and sounding a lot like him by the way.

"That's it Bee, just give up. He's definitely gay if he didn't think you looked hot. I mean shit, you would turn me on looking like that!" Barbie said.

"Thanks Barbie. But maybe your right, maybe I should just give up, it's obvious I will never be good enough for him." Beth said, holding back her tears as to not mess up the makeup she had worked so hard on.

"Bumble Bee, don't be sad." Mickie said. "It's his loss."

"Yeah," Barbie chipped in. "If he doesn't care that you have feelings for him, then he's not worth your time or tears."

Beth knew Barbie was probably right, for once. She just couldn't stop loving him.

"You guys are right, I know that," she said. "But it's not as easy as it sounds for me to give up on him." Beth said.

With Cody, Randy, and John:

"Sup guys," Cody said to his friends as he approached.

They seemed to be in a trance of some sort, so he waved his hands in front of their faces.

"Guys!"

"Oh, sorry man." Randy said.

"What were you guys looking at?" Cody asked.

John was still staring and Randy had drifted back into the trance.

Cody wanted to know what could be so captivating as to keep their attention this long.

Cody followed their gaze to where they were staring. He should have known. They were staring at a young blonde wearing a black leather mini skirt, pink tank top, and pink converses.

"Guys! Put your eyes back in your head and stop drooling." Cody said.

They both snapped back.

"Whoa," Randy said.

"Yeah," John added, "I have never seen her look like that. She looks so hot!"

"Hot is an understatement. She looks sexy as hell!" Randy stated, still staring.

"Can you guys stop talking about her that way?" Cody asked.

"Cody, why haven't you got with her yet?" John asked.

"She's my best friend!"

"Well, maybe she can be my best friend," Randy said licking his lips.

"Dude!"

"What? She's hot."

Cody knew full well that Beth was smoking hot but he didn't like his friends talking about her that way. It was weird. How could he not tell her? I mean, they were together 99% of the time. Cody decided against arguing with them though, as it was probably of no use.

Beth sat alone and watched Barbie and Mickie dance. She giggled a little at Barbie who was so drunk she probably had no idea what she was doing.

Mickie came over to Beth, "Bee, come dance with us," She said wanting to help her friend feel better, "no need to let all that gorgeousness you worked so hard on go to waste." Mickie smiled and stuck out her hand. Beth smiled and took Mickie's hand. The two girls joined Barbie on the dance floor.

Cody watched everyone else dance from the corner, he was never keen on dancing and quite frankly, he wasn't that good at it. But the girls were. He watched Mickie, Barbie, and Beth dance and laugh. It was a rare occasion to see Beth dance but when it did happen, Cody liked to watch her. She was a natural, a gifted dancer. Beth had taken dance classes her whole life and they had not gone to waste. It was a fun way for her to get some exercise when she wasn't feeling the gym. Cody stayed in that corner the remainder of the night.

The next day Beth and Mickie were stuck helping Barbie get through her hangover.

"Guys, I feel like crap," Barbie said.

"What do you expect Barbie? You drank like a gallon of liquor last night," Mickie pointed out.

"Yeah Barbie, you seem to have a real bad habit of drinking too much whenever we go out," Beth added. " I remember why we stopped going."

"Guys, My head hurts!" Barbie yelled.

Mickie and Beth help Barbie to lie down on the bed.

Beth gets a text message and reaches into the back pocket of her holey jeans to get her phone. She pulls out her phone and reads the message then sighs in discomfort.

"Ugh."

"What's wrong Bee?" Mickie asked.

"I was supposed to meet Cody at Starbucks down the street twenty minutes ago."

"Then go."

"What about Barbie?"

"I got her, look, she's almost asleep already anyways."

Beth looked at Barbie and she was indeed almost asleep. She was drowsy and her eyelids were fluttering.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," Mickie said. "Don't listen to Barbie, don't give up just yet." Mickie said then winked.

"Thanks," Beth smiled and then quickly headed for the door. Mickie looked down and giggled to herself.

Beth turned and came back, "Wait, how do I look?"

"Beautiful as always," Mickie assured her.

Beth smiled giddily looking the insanely similar to her high school photo.

"Thanks Mickz, you're the best!" Beth skipped over to Mickie and hugged her and her phone vibrated again. She pulled away from Mickie and looked at the screen of her phone.

"I have to go, he's getting antsy," Beth said.

Beth put on the act that she was annoyed that Cody gets so antsy when she's late, but to be honest, she loved it. The idea that he worried about where she was made her feel like he might actually care about her more than she thought.

Beth hugged Mickie again then skipped out the door.

Beth walked into the Starbucks and looked around. She didn't see Cody, so she decided to text him to ask him where he was and take a seat at an empty table. She leaned on the table with her elbows and rested her cheek on her right hand and played with her hair with her left hand. She sat there, checking her phone, for about 2 minutes before someone sat across from her.

"Hey," the voice said.

Beth smiled thinking it was Cody.

"Hey!" She said in a flirty voice.

As she looked up she saw that it wasn't Cody.

"Umm, can I help you?" She asked.

"I just thought you could use some company," he said, "such a beautiful woman shouldn't be all by herself."

"Umm, thank you, but I am waiting for my…"

"Aw, don't tell me you have a boyfriend," he said in a rather disappointed voice.

Beth was flattered and she did feel bad, but…

"Well, I- I-"

As she searched for something to say, her knight in shining armor came to rescue her.

"Hey Bumble Bee," a familiar voice said.

She turned around quickly.

"Hey!"

Cody hugged her and gave the guy who was flirting with her a look that said: "she's with me."

The guy simply assumed they were together and nodded their direction before walking out of the coffee shop.

The two sat down and started talking.

"I thought you were already here. Where were you?"

"I went to look for you. You were taking a rather long time."

"What is this obsession with me being on time?"

"It's not an obsession."

"Close enough," Beth mumbled as she drank a sip of her green tea.

Cody smiled at her and then tapped the bottom of her drink causing her to spill some of it on herself.

"Cody!"

Cody laughed as she grabbed some napkins to try and dry her shirt.

"It went down my shirt you jerk!"

That is where Cody had been aiming however; he apologized nonetheless.

"You're not sorry!"

Beth was getting angry now, and that was surely Cody's goal as he thought she was quite sexy when she was pissed.

"I'm going to go back to the hotel."

Beth got up and walked out of Starbucks leaving Cody alone.

Later that night when Barbie and Mickie were sleeping, Beth was on her MacBook, answering her emails and responding to her twitter followers while watching Orphan on HBO.

PING!

Beth receives an IM.

DashingCody101: Hey Bumble Bee

She doesn't respond.

DashingCody101: I know you're there Bee

BuMbLe_BeE: no I'm not

DashingCody101: talk to me?

BuMbLe_BeE: why should I?

DashingCody101: Because…

DashingCody101: I'm your best friend

BuMbLe_BeE has signed out

Beth wanted to talk to him, but she was tired of constant heartbreak. She loved Cody and the fact that he didn't return her love made her crazy. She hated the pranks he always played on her, the fact that he rushed her, really everything he did, and yet, she couldn't stop loving him.

Beth typed one last tweet before drifting off to sleep:

"I love you, but I'm done this time."

The next day Beth woke up to an empty hotel room. She went into the bathroom to find a note taped to the side of the mirror.

"Dear Bumble Bee,

Barbie and I have gone shopping in town, we were going to bring you, but we decided to let you rest, as you were upset. We decided we would bring you some stuff back if you want. Do you want anything specific? If so, call me.

Hugs and kisses,

Mickie Laree"

Well, her friends were gone; I guess that meant she could lie around the hotel room all day. So, that's exactly what she did.

Beth loved being alone sometimes. I mean, she never had to worry about how she looked or pleasing anyone. She showered, washed her hair, blow dried it, and then threw it up in a messy bun leaving a curl or two out on each side. She then slipped into her favorite pajamas; the pink ones with yellow ducks on them. The top was a little short and exposed a small amount of her stomach, but she didn't care. Nobody was going to see her after all. After this she grabbed her MacBook and made herself comfortable on the couch.

As soon as she got comfortable, she heard a knock at the door.

"Seriously? Ugh."

She got up and made her way to the door thinking Mickie and Barbie must have come back earlier than expected.

"Who is it?"

No answer.

"Hello? Barbie? Mickie?"

Still, no answer.

Beth looked down at her outfit, then thought, "screw it" and opened door anyways, she couldn't look _that_ bad.

When she opened the door nobody was there. She stuck her head out of the doorway a little bit and looked in both directions; and saw nothing. She shrugged her shoulders and looked down to see a white teddy bear with a pink nose holding a single lily and sign that read "I'm sowry." She smiled at this. How sweet, but then she remembered. She remembered how he kept hurting her. She was committed to moving on. She decided to leave it in the hallway as she turned to close the door, but right before she did, two hands pinched at her sides and she let out a scream so loud that she nearly burst her own eardrums.

One of the hands quickly covered her mouth and pushed her into the room and closed the door.

"Stop screaming," a voice said. "People are going to get the wrong idea."

"Cody! What the hell!"

"Aw Beth come on. Please talk to me. We're best friends."

"It doesn't feel like it. You're always doing this. It's not funny."

Cody got a good look at her for the first time he was there.

"Great look. The duckies really compliment your messy hair," Cody stated pretending to hold back his laughter. But really, he thought Beth looked flawless. Only she could pull off that hair and those pajamas.

"See? That's what I'm talking about," she said, "that's not funny. You're mean."

"Mean?"

"Yes, you're mean."

"Beth, that's what best friends do!"

"No it's not. I want to be able to talk to you about anything and I want you to be able to talk to me about anything. When I ask you how I look, I always get the same answer. A friend would be honest and tell me what they really thought."

Cody would love to be honest, Cody would love to tell her everything, but she didn't want or need to know everything.

"Beth, you don't want that, you might think you do, but you don't. If we had that kind of friendship, our friendship might be over real fast."

"Why? I do want to have that kind of friendship. And if it doesn't work out that must be the way God wanted it to be."

"You really want to know the truth about how I think you look?"

Beth knew the honest answer in this case; she looked a hot mess. So, she nodded her head willing to take the brutal criticism just to see if he would be honest with her.

"Fire away," she declared.

"Well, HONESTLY…" he enunciated the word powerfully.

Beth braced herself for his answer.

Cody took a deep breath, looked at her face, and decided to tell the complete, total, and honest truth.

"Honestly…" he paused again. "I think you look beautiful," he stopped for a second, looked down, and then got quieter as he added, "as always."

"What?" Beth asked, shocked.

"You heard me."

"No, I really don't think I did, did you say, I looked beautiful?"

Cody, still refusing to meet her gaze nodded his head. When Beth didn't say anything, he broke the silence.

"See? This is why I don't tell you everything I'm thinking."

He turned to leave but she grabbed his hand. Instinct I guess.

"That is the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me."

Maybe she wasn't wrong to love him.


	2. Let's try it

**Guess what? Part 2**

"Really?" Cody asked.

"Really." She replied.

Cody really did mean it. And Beth could tell.

There was awkward silence.

PING!

"Sorry, I'll go check that."

Beth walks over to the couch, sets her computer in her lap and reads the IM.

Sexyguy789321: Damn girl! You fine! Wanna 'chat'?

Beth continues to stare at the screen with a disgusted look on her face. She hated when random people tried to talk her up.

Cody could see she was upset; he walked over to her and sat next to her on the couch.

"Who's it from?"

"I don't even know," she replied as she turned the screen towards him.

Cody read the message then looked at Beth.

"May I?" he asked.

"Uh, sure."

Beth hands him the computer and he pressed the call button.

The guy, of course, accepted the webcam request.

"What the hell?" The guy was shocked to see a brunette male instead of a female blonde.

"Look, don't IM this address again," Cody said.

"Where's the sexy girl from the picture?"

"You're sick."

"Just put the fine girl on."

"No, I don't think I will.

"Why?"

"She's not interested"

"Says who? I'd like to hear that from her."

"Bumble Bee? You're not interested in this guy are you?"

The guy could hear a female voice in the background

"Umm, not really," she said timidly while tugging at her hair.

"See?" Cody asked.

"How do I know that's even her? I wanna see her."

"Bee, is that okay?"

"Yeah I guess."

Cody turns the computer towards her.

"Damn! Just like the pictures. You're fine as hell!"

Cody quickly turned the camera back on him.

"Hey! Dude, I was looking at that!"

"She's not a piece of meat. She's a woman, a woman with feelings," Cody snapped.

"I really don't care what her gay best friend thinks."

"What?"

"Dude, it's obvious you got on here to protect your 'girl'. And let's face it, you are clearly a little sweet." The guy said.

"Sweet? No dude, I don't roll that way."

"So…. what? Are you dating her?"

Cody looked up at Beth who looked anxious to hear his answer.

Cody smiled and replied, "Yes."

The guy just laughed.

"I don't believe you. I think she just got you to say that. Won't your boyfriend be upset you said that little man?"

Cody was sick of this guy.

"Want proof? Tell me how to prove it."

"Uhhh," the guy thought for a second.

"Let me see you kiss her," he replied.

Cody looked up at Beth whose eyes were now on the ground.

"Is that really necessary?"

"HA! I knew you were lying."

Cody was getting a little peeved and he was determined to prove him wrong, even if it wasn't true.

"Bumble Bee, come here babe."

Beth was a little unsure of what he had in mind, but he called her 'babe.' She couldn't help but do as he requested. She made her way over to the other side of the couch, which Cody was sitting on.

"Sit here," Cody instructed as he set the computer down in front of him and patted his lap.

Beth sat down in his lap and into view of the camera.

"That doesn't prove anything," the guy protested.

"Alright," Cody said, "What about this?"

Before anyone even had time to process his words, he took Beth's face in his hands and pressed his lips to hers. At first Beth was shocked, but after a few seconds she had come to enjoy it. It was exactly how she imagined it. Cody ended it with a soft peck. Beth bit her bottom lip and just stared at Cody.

"Does that suffice?" Cody turned to the screen to ask the guy, but he had hung up the call and sent an IM vowing to never bother Beth again.

Cody chuckled.

"Mission accomplished."

An awkward silence fell over the room and both Beth and Cody desperately wanted to know what was on the other's mind.

Beth took a deep breath and decided to be brave.

She gets up and makes her way to the other side of the room and sits down on the chair.

"Umm, so…. what was that for?"

"Come on Bee, do you really have to ask?"

"Yes! I do! Cody I can never tell with you!"

"Well, why do you think I did it?"

Beth thought for a minute.

"To help me out?"

Cody was a bit disappointed. He was hoping they would finally get together, but….

"Well, that was one reason."

"One?"

"Yeah, look, I'm gunna go."

Beth grabbed his arm. "No, you are going to talk to me damn it!"

Cody turned, shocked. "What?"

Beth let go and went to sit on her bed. "I just don't understand you Cody."

"You don't understand me? I don't understand you."

"We're best friends and we don't even understand each other. I told you we needed to be honest with each other."

She took a deep breath and stood up.

"Cody I-"

She was cut off my Cody pulling her in close by the waist and kissing her passionately.

"There's your honesty. I have wanted to do that for a long time, but I was afraid of jeopardizing our friendship. There, I said it!"

Cody was flushing red as he awaited her reaction.

"Cody, I feel the same way. But I guess it's time we gave us a try, huh?"

Cody felt a rush of relief overwhelm his body. "You have no idea how much I want that for us. Are you sure this is what you want though?"

"More than anything." She smiled and Cody took her hands.

"So what do you wanna do now?"

"Hmmm, Mickie and Barbie went shopping until God knows when, so… "

She bit on her bottom lip before she continued, "you wanna just hang here? We could watch some movies."

Cody loved when she acted all innocent; he thought she was so cute when she did that.

"Sounds good to me," Cody said.

With that, Cody made his way to the couch and sat down and Beth put in a movie and cuddled up to Cody on the couch.


	3. Aren't you happy?

A few hours later Beth woke up in her bed with a note next to her. She reached for the note and opened it. It was from Cody.

"_Dear Bumble Bee,_

_I hated to leave you all by yourself, but I had a few things I needed to take care of and I figured you would sleep until Barbie and Mickie came back. You looked so beautiful and peaceful I just couldn't wake you. I carried you to your bed and decided to leave you to sleep. Hope you had nice dreams._

_Meet me tomorrow morning… Starbucks… 8 AM. _

_See you then._

_-Cody"_

Beth smiled as she read the note. Just as she did, Mickie and Barbie returned to the hotel room.

"Hey Bee! We missed you today!" Barbie said as she set down her numerous shopping bags.

"Hey Barbie! I missed you too! Hey Mickie!"

"Hey girl," Mickie replied as she set down her large shopping bags. "We got you some stuff."

"Ooh! Ooh! I wanna show her!" Barbie jumped up and down with glee.

Beth smiled at the fact that her friends had thought of her.

Barbie took something out of one of her bags.

"Close your eyes," Barbie states as she smiled real wide.

Beth did as she was told.

"Okay open em!" Barbie said as she pulled the item from behind her back.

Beth was in shock. Her jaw dropped and she looked at Mickie.

"Hey, don't look at me! Barbie picked it out!"

"Do you like it Bee? I thought it would suit your nickname." Barbie smiled and held up the yellow and black naughty lingerie to Beth's body.

Mickie was trying not to laugh. She knew her best friend and her best friend doesn't do that girlie lingerie stuff.

"Umm, yeah. Thanks Barbie," Beth said, not wanting to hurt Barbie's feelings after she had been so sweet to think of her. "It's uhh… cute."

"Ooh la la," Mickie said getting up from the bed and making her way over to Beth.

"So Bee, anything exciting happen while we were gone?"

Beth didn't say anything, but she couldn't stop smiling.

Mickie plopped down on Beth's bed. "Girl, how long have I known you?"

"A long time," Beth replied.

"So you know I'm not gunna give up tell u tell me what happened right?"

"Hey! What about me?" Barbie piped up.

"Sorry," Mickie corrected herself, " until you tell us what happened."

Beth sighed and smiled again.

"Bee, what's up?" Mickie asked again.

"Well… Cody came over. We chatted."

"About?"

"About…. Things…"

"What things Bee?"

"Just things."

"Elizabeth Kylee Kocanski…" (Yes, I do know that is not her real name. I just like it better like that :P)

"Mickie Laree James… You know I hate it when you use my full name."

"Then spill about what happened! And don't say nothing happened because I'm looking at you right now and I know it did!"

"Okay, okay. Cody and I have decided to give us a try. Like, we are gunna try the whole dating thing." Beth could feel her cheeks blushing as she said this, and another big smile appeared on her lips.

"Aw, Lizzie!" Mickie hopped off the bed and gave Beth a big hug. "I'm so happy for you."

"Me too," Barbie said and joined them in the hug.

The entire night the ladies stayed up gossiping and talking about boys.

The next morning Beth got up early to meet Cody at the coffee shop, she had woken up at 6 am, fussing over her clothes, hair, and makeup, trying to make she looked good for him.

When she arrived at the Starbucks Cody was already there. He had texted her before to make sure she was coming and therefore, he wasn't freaking about her being a little late.

Beth saw Cody and walked up to the table. He got up and pulled her chair out for her. "Hey beautiful," he said as he kissed her cheek. She blushed and looked down, then sat down. Cody returned to his seat and looked across at her.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. I'm great," she said with a smile.

"I ordered you your favorite. A vienti green tea frappuccino with no whipped cream."

"Thanks. You know me so well."

"Well, I mean, we have been friends for like, 5 years. Just because you just became my girlfriend yesterday doesn't mean I have to start over in learning everything about you."

"Girlfriend," Beth repeated quietly to herself.

Cody didn't hear her, or if he did he kept it to himself.

"Order number 13," a woman called from behind the counter.

"That's us," Cody said, and got up from the table to retrieve their drinks.

He came back to the table and gave Beth her drink.

She proceeded to go into her purse to get out her wallet so she could pay Cody for her drink.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm getting you a five to pay for my drink like I always do."

"Put that away. I got it."

"No Cody. I always pay for my own."

"Bumble Bee, I'm not so sure you get this whole boyfriend/girlfriend thing. I want to pay for you. Now put that back in your purse."

Beth smiled a little and put the money back in her bag. She was going to argue but figured Cody would win this battle anyways so, she let it go.

They both finished up their drinks and Cody escorted her back to her room, which Mickie and Barbie had already left to shop. Shocker.

Beth had invited Cody in and after a few minutes of silence, Cody spoke.

"You seem quiet."

"Sorry, I'm just thinking I guess."

"About?"

"My life."

"Aren't you happy?"

"That's just it. I'm the happiest I've ever been and you're a really big part of that."

"I'm glad."

Beth blushed again and she looked down.

"You are adorable. Come here babe."

Beth walked over to where Cody was and he took her hands and sat her on the couch.

"Bee, I want you to talk to me. What's bothering you?"

"If I'm honest, I don't really know. I guess I'm just nervous. I have been waiting for like, 2 years to become your girlfriend, and I just don't wanna mess it up." Cody turned her around and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer so that her back was leaning on his chest.

"Baby, your not gunna mess it up," Cody said as he gave her a little hug and tucked a piece of her long, blonde hair behind her ear.

"Babe, I like you, a lot. Don't change on me. Please? Because you're perfect just the way you are."

Once again, the blonde diva blushed and looked down.

"Adorable," Cody said.

"Thanks Cody. You know exactly what to say," she smiled and snuggled closer to him on the couch.

Cody kissed the top of her head and then reached for the remote and handed it to Beth.

"Pick something you like."

She did just that.


	4. You promised

This a kinda a Valentine's chapter… But I kinda hate Valentines day… So, I'm making it more about their anniversary

Anyways..Hope you enjoy :P

.

.

.

February 14:

It had been a month since Beth and Cody had gotten together and things were going great. They had a date tonight.

Cody was waiting for Beth to get ready in her room. A few weeks ago Beth had started getting her own room. She loved rooming with her best friends but since she had started dating Cody she felt the need to have her own room; just in case. And Mickie and Barbie understood that Beth was becoming more and more comfortable with Cody..

Beth and Cody were celebrating their one-month anniversary tonight.

It wasn't often that either one of them treated anything like a formal occasion but they both cared for each other very much and wanted to make the night special.

Cody was wearing nice dress pants that were black and a blue collared shirt. He was taking his girlfriend to a fancy restaurant and had made reservations a few days prior.

A few minutes later Beth came out of her bathroom. She had on a yellow, form-fitting, braided spaghetti strap dress that ended about mid thigh and she was wearing some strappy black sandals. Her hair was straightened out and parted on her right side with a black headband in it. Her earrings were black studs and shaped like roses; her makeup was very natural looking; she hardly used any at all. Cody looked at her and his jaw dropped.

"What? Does it not look okay? I can change if you want if it doesn't-"

"No, you look perfect. Plus, it suits you, Bumble Bee," Cody stated, referring to the fact that she had chosen the colors of an actual bee; yellow and black.

Beth couldn't help it; she blushed.

Cody's compliments always made her blush.

"I've said it before and I'll say it again, you're adorable. But not in that dress, in that dress, you're… you're… wow. Flawless."

She blushed again.

"Thank you. I tried real hard on this one. Do you really like it?" she asked with a smile on her face.

"Like it? No. I love it. You look amazing baby."

Beth smiled and flipped her hair over her shoulder.

Cody held up her coat for her to slide her shoulders in then he offered her his arm. She linked it and they went off to dinner.

The happy couple had dinner at a place called "Mi Corazón". (It means, "My heart.")

When they arrived the hostess escorted them to their table.

"So, how long you two been together?" she asked as she handed them their menus.

They both looked at each other and smiled and Cody spoke up.

"One month today," he said taking Beth's hand.

"Aw, well you two make a very cute couple."

"Thank you," they both replied together.

"Your server will be with you shortly, have a nice dinner…. And…. Happy anniversary."

"Thank you miss," Beth said as she walked away.

They both scanned the menu and decided on what to order. After they had decided, Cody and Beth began to talk.

"Are you having fun babe?"

"Anytime I'm with you I have fun Cody."

"I'm glad to hear I make you happy."

"Yes, you do."

Cody smiled at her and raised her hand to his lips and kissed it.

After a little while the waiter came to the table and took their orders and then took their menus.

The couple ate their meals and had a wonderful time.

After they had finished eating, Beth and Cody decided they wanted to take a walk down a nearby beach. They both had removed their shoes and were carrying them in their hands. Beth clung to Cody's arm and leaned her head into him as they walked.

The sun was setting and Cody had stopped to lay his jacket out in the sand for him and Beth to sit on and watch the sun go down.

"It's so beautiful," Beth stated as she watched the pink sun.

"Just like you," Cody said as he leaned in and kissed his girlfriend.

"You up for a swim baby doll?" he asked her.

"Cody, we don't have anything to swim in."

"That's the idea," he said as he reached behind her to unzip her dress.

Beth pushed his hands away, "Cody, this is a public beach." She half giggled.

"There's nobody else around, come on baby."

"I can't. Not here. It's too public. But…. we could head back to the hotel and…"

She trailed off as Cody grabbed her arms and helped her up.

When they arrived back at the hotel Cody walked her to her room. They both stepped into the room and Cody grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close to him.

"You promised," he whispered to her.

Beth giggled slightly, "I know."

She bit her bottom lip, turned around and lifted her hair out of the way to allow him access to unzip and remove her dress.

.

.

.

Okay.. I thought this chapter was crap… like no joke.. I had this finished A LONG time ago.. but never posted it because I though it was THAT bad.. Please Review and tell me what you think. Thanks

Xoxo KayBug


	5. What do you think Kaitlyn?

Beth awoke the next morning to find herself in Cody's arms. She smiled and then thought back to the night before. She smiled even more. She looked up at Cody and tried to gently wiggle free so she could get into the shower and then head out to meet her friends. She managed to get out of the bed without waking Cody. She tiptoed into the bathroom and turned on the shower. She striped herself of all her clothing, what little she had left, and then entered the warm shower.

Twenty minutes later Beth exited the bathroom and got dressed. She glanced over at Cody who was still sleeping, kind of. He started to grunt as he felt around the bed. She leaned on the doorframe and watched him assuming he was trying to get comfortable. He awoke suddenly and looked around franticly.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Beth asked him from the doorway.

"Oh my gosh. You scared me to death!" Cody gasped.

Beth giggled a little.

"Sorry, I guess I shouldn't have caught you by surprise like that."

"No, no. It wasn't that. What scared me was that I woke up and you weren't there."

Beth was touched. She never had any guy care about that much before.

"Really?"

"Yes really. The thought of not seeing your beautiful face…"

"Thank you. You really know how to make a girl feel special."

"Come here beautiful."

Beth walked across the room to wear Cody was now in a sitting position on the bed.

When she got there, Cody reached for her hand and lightly pulled her down onto his lap.

"Do you have plans today?"

"Uh, yeah. I was supposed to meet Barbie and Mickie today. We are going shopping with the new girl on Smackdown. I think her name is Cassie, no, Katie, no, I remember, it's Kaitlyn. It's kind of like her welcoming to Smackdown."

Cody was a little disappointed. He was hoping to spend the day with his girlfriend.

"Oh, okay. Wanna have dinner tonight then?"

"Sure. But right now I need to go meet the girls in their room so we can go find the new girl's room."

"Okay babe. I will see you later tonight."

Cody wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her in for a kiss.

Beth slid her arms around his neck and linked them, enjoying that kiss.

That kiss just Beth feel worse about leaving him today though.

Once Beth had reached Barbie and Mickie's room they set out to find the new girl.

"Barbie, are you sure you know where you're going?" Mickie questioned.

"Yes Mickie. I do. The clerk said she was in room 533."

As they neared the door of the room Kelly smiled. "Ha!"

She knocked on the door and waited for Kaitlyn to come out.

"I'm coming!"

A few more seconds passed and Kaitlyn opened the door and smiled brightly.

"Hi. Thank you so much for doing this for me. My name is Celeste. But I much prefer my ring name, so you can call me Kaitlyn." She offered her hand for Barbie to shake. Once Barbie had shaken her hand she moved on to Mickie who also shook it.

"It's very nice to meet al of you."

Kaitlyn did not offer Beth her hand but instead wrapped her arms around her in a big hug. Beth a pretty touch girl but she could feel the oxygen exiting her lungs and she couldn't catch a good breath. She gasped a little. "Kaitlyn, air."

Kaitlyn immediately let go. "Oh, I'm sorry. I'm just super excited to meet you! I admire you so much!"

"Thank you. I appreciate that but my goodness! You are very strong!"

Kaitlyn smiled. "Ya really think so?" She lifted her arm to flex her muscle.

Barbie's jaw dropped and she covered her mouth in amazement.

"Holy cow! You're like Beth's little sister!"

Kaitlyn beamed brighter, if that was possible.

"Oh I wish!"

Mickie then piped up. "Girls, maybe we should go on to the shops now."

The other girls all nodded in agreement and they were off.

After the girls had finished shopping they all decided to watch a movie because Beth had a solid 3 hours until she had her dinner date with Cody and the other girls had nothing else to do. They decided to do it in Beth's room so that when it was time she could just get ready and the girls could help her decided on her outfit and hairstyle.

"What do you want to watch Kaitlyn? Today is about you." Mickie said.

Kaitlyn though for a moment and then decided that she would think of 3 movies in her head and have the others pick a number.

It was a unanimous "3" so the girls were watching "Red Riding Hood"

When the movie had ended Beth had around 30 minutes to get ready. She knew she should have started getting ready before then but she couldn't seem to tear herself away from the movie because she wanted to know who the wolf was so badly.

Beth took a quick shower and blow-dried her hair, returning to her friends in a towel and holding 2 dresses, one in each hand.

"Okay girls, should I wear my black dress or my blue one?"

"Black." Mickie said.

"I think blue. It matches your eyes." Barbie said.

"What do you think Kaitlyn?" Beth asked.

"Me? Well, I think you should wear that red one over there." As she said this, she pointed to particular dress in Beth's closet.

"That one? I haven't worn that in a while. I better try it on."

Beth grabbed the red dress and went into the bathroom. She came out about 2 minutes later.

"What do you think ladies?"

"Whoa! You look hot!" Barbie squealed.

"Yeah. Good choice Kaitlyn!" Mickie said.

"Thanks, Beth you do look great." Kaitlyn said.

And so it was settled. She would wear the red dress. She applied her make up with Barbie's help and then Kaitlyn and Mickie helped her experiment with her hair. She was ready with 3 minutes left to spare.

Beth spent the next 3 minutes speed talking about the events of the night before. I mean, she had to fill in her best friends.

And as if on a timer, 3 minutes later, Cody knocked on her door. Beth checked herself one last time in the mirror before going to answer the door.

The 3 three friends followed her out to the sitting area because once Beth and Cody had left; they planned on leaving the room themselves.

When Beth opened the door Cody had a bouquet of assorted daisies in one hand and a small stuffed rabbit in the other.

"Aw, that's so sweet." Kaitlyn whispered to the others.

"Yeah, he does this kind of stuff for her a lot." Mickie whispered back smiling.

Beth took the daisies and the rabbit with a very big smile and a soft "Thank you," and went to place them in her room.

Mickie and Barbie went to help Beth find something to put the daises in and Kaitlyn remained in the sitting area just because she didn't really have anything to contribute to their hunt. How many people did it take to locate one vase? Or bowl? Or whatever?

Cody took a look at Kaitlyn as she was flipping through a magazine on the couch. She certainly was no ugly. She was very attractive in fact. He had stared at her for a long minute trying to pin why he found her so pretty. He finally decided it was because she was simply that. Pretty. She seemed to feel his stare on her and looked up from her magazine.

"What?" She asked with a little smile.

"Oh, nothing." Cody said.

"You are just very pretty is all."

Kaitlyn smiled. "Well, thank you. That is very nice of you."

"No problem."

They both smiled at each other for a good minute until Mickie and Barbie came back into the room and sat by Kaitlyn followed by Beth. Cody then tore his eyes from Kaitlyn and put them back on his girlfriend.

"Ready to go?" He asked her offering up his arm.

"Sure," she said linking her arm with his.

"By the way, that dress looks amazing on you. But so what else is new?"

Beth blushed and silently thanked Barbie for making her wear the super girly yellow and black lingerie under her dress.

Mickie, Barbie and Kaitlyn all got up and said they're goodbyes to the happy couple, then gathering all their belongings and exiting the room. Barbie and Mickie walked Kaitlyn to her room and then headed off in the direction of their own.

"Hey guys."

They both turned back around. "Yeah?"

"Thanks for today." Kaitlyn said.

"No problem. We should do it again sometime." Barbie offered.

"Yeah. I would like that." Kaitlyn slid her key card in the lock and stepped inside only to poke her head back out the door.

"Oh, and tell Beth she's really lucky." And with that, Kaitlyn went into her room and closed the door.

Okay. Weird.

Barbie and Mickie each exchanged a look and then shrugged their shoulders deciding she didn't really mean anything by it. They had assumed she was just being nice, and quite frankly the girl was a bit odd, so they simply shrugged it off and didn't pursue it any farther, walking down the hallway to their room.

Hey, maybe it was crappy.. But I'm building up for something I promise :D

Read and Review :) Please :)


	6. Nothing Important for me this week

Woot woot! Update

The next day Beth awoke to Cody lying beside her again. She smiled and snuggled closer to him. As if by instinct, Cody wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

"Well, good morning beautiful."

"Good morning," she replied.

"You wanna go to breakfast this morning before the Smackdown taping?"

"Sure," she replied getting up from the bed and covering herself up with a blanket, as she wasn't wearing any clothes.

"Where are you going?"

"Cody, I have to get ready if I'm going anywhere in public."

"Oh, right. Let me know when the shower is free."

Beth thought for a second.

"Or… You could just come take one with me, you know, save time, save water…"

"Okay," Cody smiled at her and made his way to the shower with her.

After the couple had gotten ready, they both headed out to a nice little café that was located just 15 minutes from the arena at which they were due for the Smackdown tapings in a few hours.

.

.

.

.

While Beth and Cody were eating their breakfast Cody's phone beeped.

"Email," he informed her. She nodded and let him know it was okay for him to check it. Cody opened the email on his iPhone and read the subject line, "Smackdown match/segment list for today's taping"

He scrolled down and read through all of the segments and matches and one in particular caught his eye. He was booked in a segment with Kaitlyn. He had to kiss her as a "welcome to Smackdown from the Dashing one."

Upon seeing that he would get to kiss Kaitlyn, Cody couldn't help it, a smile crept across his face.

"What are you smiling at babe?"

"Oh nothing,"

"Cody, you know I hate when you do that, tell me," She put on her cutest puppy pout.

"Pweese Cody bear, pweese?"

"You really wanna know?" he asked.

She nodded her head.

"Well, if you must know, I was thinking of how beautiful you look today."

"Really?"

"Really."

Beth stood up from her seat and leaned across the table to kiss Cody, not caring who saw them.

.

.

.

.

After they had finished eating they're breakfast Cody paid the check and they went to the arena together. When they entered the side doors hand in hand, Barbie and Mickie bombarded Beth.

"Beth! Beth! Beth!" Barbie called out as she ran towards her.

"What? What? What?" Beth responded.

"You will never guess what you get to do tonight!"

"What Barbie?"

Barbie started to tell her but Mickie beat her to it.

"We have a 6 diva tag match tonight and after the match you get to call out Michelle and you will have a title shot at the next pay per view!" Mickie blurted.

"No way!" Beth squealed. She has been wanting a title shot for forever now.

"Hey! I was gunna tell her!" Barbie said as she stamped her foot.

"You snooze you lose." Mickie said back.

"Oh my gosh. I can't believe this. A title shot." Beth said, more to herself than anyone.

"Beth that's great!" Cody exclaimed as he pulled her into a hug.

The two could hear Barbie and Mickie say, "aw" and then Beth and Cody heard the pitter patter of their feet heading down the hallway, probably to get ready for their match.

Cody pulled back and kissed her then hugged her again as he whispered, "Congratulations baby," in her ear. Beth smiled and just enjoyed being in Cody's arms.

While they were hugging, Kaitlyn walked past. Of course she wasn't visible to Beth because her back was to her, but Cody could see her from his position. She smiled and did a little wave and Cody winked at her.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A little later in the night Barbie, Mickie, and Beth were hanging out in their locker room preparing and strategizing for their 6-diva tag match against Michelle, Layla, and Rosa.

"So you and Cody are getting pretty series huh?" Kelly asked out of the blue.

Beth smiled and said, "Yeah. I really like him you guys. I might even love him."

Barbie and Mickie both gasped at this. They had known Beth for a long time and she had never been one to use the "L-word" loosely. Some girls throw it around like its nothing and they had only heard Beth say that word to family members and really close friends.

Mickie spoke first, "you love him?"

"I don't know yet, but I'm pretty sure I do. He makes me feel so beautiful and valuable." As Beth said this she was getting this really giddy grin on her face.

Barbie looked at Beth and said, "Yep. Look at her. She's glowing. I think she loves him."

.

.

.

.

.

.

The time came for Cody's segment and he should not have been as excited as he was. Kaitlyn approached him in the hallway in which they were filming the segment.

"Sup." She said.

"Sup."

"Look, I didn't ask for this kiss if that's what you're thinking."

"Why would I think that? A pretty girl like yourself doesn't need to ask for kisses at all."

Kaitlyn blushed a bit. Cody sure did know how to charm a girl.

"Look, I don't wanna make any enemies around here, especially in the form of a blonde woman that would eat me alive if she thought I was making a move on you."

"It's not like we're doing anything wrong and besides, we don't have to tell her."

"What about the segment? Does she know about it?"

"No. I didn't tell her."

"What is she sees it Cody?"

"She won't. She will be busy preparing for her match and segment she has a little later that she won't even pay attention."

"Are you sure? I really don't want her to blame me for this."

"Look, no worries. You're just doing your job. Right?"

Kaitlyn looked down a bit and couldn't help but feel like she I s betraying her new friend.

Cody tilted her head up then continued, "and if you like it, we could do it on our own time too, we just have to keep it on the down low."

Was it wrong that she was considering his offer? Kaitlyn has never had a guy make her feel so, so sexy. He had a way of making her feel wanted. And she craved that feeling like a drug.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kaitlyn!" The dashing one yelled as he caught up to Smackdown's newest acquisition.

"Oh hey, what's up Cody?"

"Just wanted to give you a formal welcome for the dashing one, you are a very lucky girl." Cody said with a smirk.

"A little cocky aren't we?" Kaitlyn retaliated with a smirk of her own.

"Well, hey, when you look as good as I do, you are allowed to be cocky."

"Please," Kaitlyn responded with an eye roll.

"What? You don't think so?"

"Hmm, Cody, if you're trying to put the moves on me… I'm not buying it."

"Don't flatter yourself. What makes you think I was trying to flirt with you?"

The fact that you have not looked me in the face the entire time you were talking to me," she put her hands on his face and moved his eyes from her chest to her face.

"Now, those are my eyes. In case you needed a lesson in anatomy."

And without warning, Cody just kissed her. Kaitlyn made a shocked face but then came to enjoy it as she let her eyes fall closed and kissed him back.

After a few seconds, Cody pulled back and said, "You are allowed to be cocky if you want by the way." And with a wink he stepped out of camera frame.

"AND… End segment! Great job everybody!" A crew guy yelled out.

.

.

.

.

.

.

It was the end of Smackdown and Beth, Mickie, and Barbie were talking about their match.

"Beth, that was the best Glam Slam you have ever done!" Mickie said.

"Thanks Mick, your Mick-DDT wasn't too shabby tonight either."

"What about me?" Barbie whined. "I want a compliment too," she pouted.

"Barbie, your Kelly Killer looked great tonight," Beth said with a smile.

"Thank you! I have been trying so hard to get it right!"

"Well it shows," Mickie said. "You looked great out there."

"Thanks guys. That really does mean a lot to me."

Just then, there was a knock on the door followed by a male voice.

"Is everyone decent?" Cody asked.

"Well, Mickie and I are, but Beth is naked." Barbie said back knowing full well that Beth was fully clothed.

Cody just walked in.

"Well then," Barbie said, "He failed that test."

"What? It's not like I haven't seen it before." He looked over at Beth.

"And she's not naked."

"I know smart ass. I was testing you to see if you would wait for her to put some clothes on!" Barbie retaliated.

"Oh my goodness you two. Settle your tea kettles." Beth said.

"I'm sorry baby." He said as he made his way over to the bench Beth was sitting on and sat down next to her. "How was your match?"

"You missed that conversation buddy." Mickie said and she looked up from filing her nails.

Beth giggled and answered his question. "It was good. Mickie and Barbie looked amazing tonight. And Michelle even hit a great Faith Breaker on Barbie."

"Beth did amazing too. She is forever downplaying herself." Mickie said, still not looking up from filing her nails.

"I'm sure she sis do amazing as always." Cody said as he put an arm around his girlfriend.

She looked at him and asked, "Did you have a match or a segment tonight?"

"Nah, nothing important for me today. Maybe next week."

"Aw, babe, I'm sorry. You will get the push you deserve soon. I promise."

"That's what I love about you. You are so encouraging and positive."

Beth blushed and Cody used his index finger to guide her chin in his direction as he pressed his lips to hers softly.

.

.

.

.

.

It had been a pretty normal week and it was now Friday night. Barbie and Mickie asked Beth if she wanted to go out with them but Beth refused, insisting that Cody had promised to take her out. She had gotten ready and was now sitting in her hotel room waiting for him. He had told her he would be there at 7 to pick her up. It was now 8:30 and Cody still hadn't shown up. She was beginning to worry. That is, until she received a test message:

_Baby, _

_I am really sorry I'm late. Something came up and I'm afraid that I won't make it tonight. Don't hate me okay? I promise to make it up to you. _

_-Cody_

Beth was a little disappointed but I mean, what could she do about it? Figuring it was too late to go with Barbie and Mickie, Beth turned on the TV. At first she didn't see anything good, until she remembered it was Friday; Smackdown was on. She decided to give it a look. She wanted to see how the Diva match looked anyways, so she figured she'd just watch the whole thing.

.

.

.

Beth was enjoying herself far more than she thought she would. Smackdown was quite entertaining to her and her feeling of loneliness nearly vanished.

It was around 9:15 now and the Divas were up next but they had added a segment before it. Kaitlyn was shown on the screen telling off her former pro on NXT, Vickie Guererro. Beth thought Kaitlyn was pretty funny. She even laughed a loud at one point. She would have to give Kaitlyn her kudos next time saw her.

Cody soon stepped into frame though.

Beth was clearly confused. I mean, he had told her he didn't have a segment or a match this week. He lied?

Beth watched becoming more confused by the second. If she didn't know any better she would say they were flirting.

"Don't flatter yourself. What makes you think I was trying to flirt with you?"

The fact that you have not looked me in the face the entire time you were talking to me," she put her hands on his face and moved his eyes from her chest to her face.

"Now, those are my eyes. In case you needed a lesson in anatomy."

Then, Cody kissed her and Beth could almost hear her heart crack.

.

.

.

Sorry it's so short and kinda jumpy.. i really didnt wanna be bothered with a lot of details for all of this stuff as it would take around 3 or 4 more chapters to get to the point. So, yeah.. can you guess what happens next? Can ya? can ya? can ya? :P


	7. I suppose this is my fault

Beth is normally a tough girl, and is definitely not one to cry but as soon as she saw that segment, tears started to fall down her cheeks. She didn't even want to see the Divas' match anymore; she just turned off the television and laid herself out on the couch hugging a pillow, with tears flowing from her eyes and mascara streaming down her face.

The sound of Beth's crying and sniffling was the only sound in the room as she tried to comprehend why he would lie about something like this. He should know her well enough to know, that if it were truly what was in the script, she wouldn't care if he had to do it. He was just doing his job. But why didn't he just tell her?

She tried to rationalize his actions, but she just couldn't find a reasonable explanation.

Beth felt foolish for falling for him, for loving him all these years, for believing he felt the same. He would never go for someone like her anyway; she was… different. She wasn't a girly girl, she was a tomboy and she thought he was okay with that; guess not. How could she be so stupid? How could she ever believe she was good enough for him? Good enough for anyone?

After crying for around three hours, Beth felt the need to talk to someone, or just be with a friend. She tried to call Mickie, but only got her voicemail. Beth tried to suppress her tears as she left a message for her best friend.

"Umm, Mickie, umm, it's me, Lizzie, umm, give me a call back when you get this message… okay? Okay. Umm. I need to talk to you about something… kinda important. All right? Call me back. Bye."

Beth hung up the phone knowing that she didn't hide her tears very well and made her way to the bedroom to lay herself out on her bed and cry herself to sleep.

No sooner had she made herself comfortable on her bed, her phone started to ring.

"Hello?"

"Uhh, Beth, I was wondering if-have you been crying?"

Beth sniffed and wiped her eyes as if the person on the other end of the phone could see her. "No…"

"Well, something is wrong. What's up?"

"Nothing. I don't want to sound rude, but what was it you needed?"

"Um, I just wanted to know if you had the number of the next hotel we are staying at. I have called like everyone in my phone and nobody has it."

"Yeah I do, hang on."

"You rock."

Beth gave the person the number and preceded to ask, "Was that all you needed?"

"No, now I need to know what's bugging you. It'll make you feel better to talk about it."

"I'm fine really."

"I don't believe you."

Beth couldn't help but giggle a little. Her heart was still broken but she could forget about it when she talked to this person.

Beth talked on the phone for hours. There was just something about the person on the other end that made her feel better.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The next morning was Saturday morning and Beth had slept in. She needed her rest; she stayed awake most of the night due to her tears. She awoke to several notifications on her phone. Four missed calls, a voicemail, and three text messages. Three of the missed calls were from Mickie's phone and the last one was from Cody. Beth checked her voicemail to find it was from Mickie's phone. She could hear Mickie repeating, "Hello? Hello?" before she started frantically telling Beth to make sure and call her back because she was very worried and all the while Beth could hear Barbie in the background in a panic. "We shouldn't have left her." "Is she okay?" "Is she picking up?" "Why isn't she answering?" "I knew we shouldn't have trusted him." "I swear if he hurt her." It made Beth smile that her friends cared this much. After she checked her text messages, she would be sure to give them a call and probably invite them over too.

One text was from Mickie:

"Lizzie! Please answer me! I'm worried about you! What happened last night?"

One was from Barbie:

"Betttthhhhhh! You need to call Mickie or me back like nowwwwww! I'm worried sick about you hun! Where are yoouuuuu?"

And one was from Cody:

"Hey baby, I will meet you for lunch this afternoon if you're up to it, to make up for missing our date last night. I'm sorry. I tried to call you but I got your voicemail. Say around 1ish?"

Beth ignored that last text and dialed Mickie's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Mickz."

Mickie covered the mouthpiece with her hand then yelled out, "BARBIE! IT'S BETH!"

Barbie rushed over and her and Mickie shared the phone.

"Hey Beth. Are you okay girl?" Barbie asked.

"Not gunna lie ladies, I feel like shit."

"Why? What's wrong?" Mickie asked.

"Something happened last night. And, um… Actually, why don't you come over and I'll tell you all about it."

"You don't have to ask us twice. Hang tight. We'll be there in 5 minutes."

Five minutes later, Barbie and Mickie were at Beth's door. Beth let them in and they all proceeded to the sitting room.

"So what when down last night? Did Cody say or do something to you?" Mickie asked. When Beth didn't reply, just simply looked down, Barbie gasped and asked, "He didn't hit you did he? Because I swear on my grandmother's grave if he did-"

"Barbie, he didn't hit me."

Barbie put a comforting hand on her friend's back. "Then, what's wrong?"

Beth didn't reply, she just simply reached in front of her to the coffee table and picked up her MacBook. She opened it and pulled up YouTube. She searched for the Smackdown of the previous night. She clicked on a clip and enlarged it to full screen. Kaitlyn was telling off Vickie Guerrero.

Barbie and Mickie were both very confused. Barbie spoke up.

"Beth, what is this?"

"Just watch," Beth said.

Mickie and Barbie watched as Kaitlyn walked down the hallway, victorious over Vickie. Then, Cody walked up.

Mickie and Barbie watched in horror as Cody kissed Kaitlyn. When the segment finished, Mickie slammed the MacBook shut and looked over at Beth who was now crying into a pillow with her head turned away from the screen.

"Did he tell you about this?" Barbie asked as she motioned to the computer.

Beth just wiped her tears and shook her head "no".

"That's it! That no good-" Barbie started, but Mickie stopped her.

"Barbie."

Beth sniffed and wiped her tears again. "I just don't get it. Why would he do this? I- I thought he loved me." Beth paused to let a few tears fall from her eyes. "I suppose this is my fault. Maybe if I was prettier, or skinner, he wouldn't want to stray."

Mickie and Barbie looked at their broken hearted best friend and could not believe that she actually believed that. She was a great girl, and as far as they were concerned, it's Cody's loss.

"Elizabeth Kylee Kocanski, you can not blame yourself for this! You are beautiful and smart and fun to be around. If Cody can't see that, then you know what? Screw him! He doesn't deserve you anyway." Mickie stated.

"Yeah, girl. Cody is an ass. And how dare he cheat on you, with _her _of all people_. _He just met the bitch like a day ago." Barbie added.

"And what about her? She's just as much to blame. Why would she go through with this _knowing_ he was in a committed relationship? And what makes it worse is that she knows you, and says she looks up to you." Mickie said.

Beth stopped crying a little and wiped her tears again.

"He wants to meet me for lunch in about," Beth looked at her watch, "an hour."

"You're not going are you?" Barbie asked.

Beth bit her bottom lip nervously and looked down.

"No you're not! Come on, Beth!"

"Barbie you don't get it okay!"

"What don't I get! He is willing to hurt you and has the nerve to invite you to lunch like he is innocent! And you're going to go!"

"Barbie is right Beth. He clearly doesn't care in the least. He would have told you about this if he cared about you at all."

"Mickie, please don't say that. He does care about me."

"Beth, I hate to be blunt, but open your eyes! He doesn't love you!"

Beth couldn't contain herself anymore and she just blurted it out,

"BUT I LOVE HIM!"

This took both Mickie and Barbie aback. Beth hadn't said she loved a man in many years and she had never said it with such passion in her voice.

"I love him. H-he makes me feel so- so… beautiful. And I- I just- I just don't wanna give that up."

Beth was still crying and mascara stains still lingered on her face. Barbie and Mickie didn't say anything else, they just hugged their friend. They always knew Beth didn't have much self-esteem, but they didn't realize it was this low.

After a few minutes Mickie spoke again.

"So, Bumble Bee, you really wanna go to this lunch?"

Beth sniffed again and answered, "Call me crazy, but… yeah. I do. I mean, maybe he didn't tell me because he was afraid I would act this way. I mean, we don't have any proof that he cheated on me and I can get over emotional at times."

"Bee, look at me. Stop trying to find a way to blame yourself for all of this, because I promise, none of it is your fault." Barbie said and wiped a few tears from her friend's eyes.

"You have been a great girlfriend, and he just doesn't know what he has in you," Mickie said.

Since Beth had seemed determined to go to lunch with Cody, Mickie and Barbie did the only thing they could do at this point. They helped her get ready. I mean, there was no convincing her not to go.


	8. Wait now! Hold up! Whoa whoa whoa!

I dedicate this chapter to Claire aka Claire O'Mack She is a fantastic writer! Check out her profile

She has been really supportive and encouraging and I promised her this chapter a few days ago but I didn't get around to finishing it until now.

So here you are.. and I hope you enjoy it.

.

.

.

Beth was all dolled up now and waiting for Cody in the lobby of the hotel. Despite the fact her friends advised against it, Beth couldn't stop herself from going. She just wasn't ready to give Cody up. She loved the way he made her feel.

A few more minutes went by with Beth alone with her own thoughts, when Cody showed up.

"Hey babe. What are you feeling like eating for lunch?"

"Oh, hey Cody."

"What's wrong baby?" Cody asked, noting that Beth seemed upset.

"Nothing, but um, can we talk?"

"Sure sweetheart. What's on your mind?"

"Can we go somewhere a little more private, maybe we can have a walk in the park or something? I packed a picnic basket," Beth said as she offered Cody a small smile and held up the basket that she had tucked to the side of the chair she was sitting in.

"Whatever you want babe."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The couple made it to the park and found a quiet spot under a tree to lie out their blanket and have their lunch.

On the way there, Cody had tried to hold Beth's hand but for some reason she found herself pulling her hand away every time he tried.

After they had got settled in their spot, Cody began to speak.

"Bumble Bee, what's wrong with you babe, you seem so, unlike yourself."

"Umm, nothing. I'm fine." Beth replied, now deciding that she might not want to talk to Cody about this.

Beth was looking in the opposite direction of where Cody was, refusing to look at him.

Cody gently tilted her chin towards him to where she was looking into his eyes.

"Smile sweetheart. You're beautiful."

Cody then leaned in for a kiss.

Beth couldn't hold back her tears and they began trickling down her face as she turned her head to the side where Cody couldn't kiss her.

"Okay, really, what's wrong with you Bee? You are always so bubbly and vivacious. Why not now? There is something bothering you and I wanna know what it is."

Beth didn't really know what to do. She had been confused about her feelings all day long. She didn't want to break up with Cody, she loved him and she had every intention of staying with him at first, but she just couldn't shake the fact that his lips were on Kaitlyn as easily as she thought she could. She was trying to make this work… but…

With tears still streaming down her face she asked a question she needed to know the answer to.

"Cody, why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what sweets?"

"T-t-tell m-me about that segment you had with Kaitlyn at the last Smackdown taping."

"Bumble Bee… I-"

Her tears became more fountain like now. "How could you Cody? How could you do this to me? _Me_? I- I thought…"

Cody just stared at her with a look that encouraged her to finish her thought.

"I- I thought you-"

"You thought I what?"

"I-I thought you… loved me."

Cody took her hand and tried to kiss it. She jerked her hand away.

"But, Beth baby I do love you," he pleaded.

Even though Beth wasn't sure if he meant it or not, just hearing him say it for the first time, made her heart flutter.

"And- And I know I don't express it enough; and I know I have never told you how I feel about you, but I just didn't wanna scare you away. But the truth is, I love you Bumble Bee. I really love you."

Upon hearing him say this, Beth's tears began to flow even harder, except now; they were tears of joy, not tears of sadness.

"You do love me?"

"Of course. You are beautiful, and talented, and smart, and- and fun; the perfect girl for me."

"Cody, do you really mean that? What about Kaitlyn?"

"Baby, I don't care about Kaitlyn. Not in the least."

"Then- then, why didn't you tell me about the segment? You must really like her." She turned her head away again.

"But I don't. Honest. It was just business and I didn't wanna tell you because I didn't want you to get hurt. I figured I just get that one segment over with and I would never associate with the girl again, sparing your feelings in the process. But you're right. I should have just told you about it. I love you and only you; my beautiful angel."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Barbie, are you sure we should be doing this?"

"Aw, Mickie come on, you wanna help Beth don't you?"

"Well, of course, but I…"

"Well, then trust me. Okay?"

With that, Barbie knocked on the hotel room door that read, "533"

A young blonde answered the door. "Oh, hey girls. What's up?"

"We need to talk to you Kaitlyn. It's kinda important," Barbie stated.

"Um, sure."

"Can we come in?" Mickie asked.

"Sure," Kaitlyn replied, before stepping to the side to allow both Mickie and Barbie to enter her hotel room.

All three divas sat down in the sitting room on the large couch.

"So, what is it you needed to talk about?" Kaitlyn asked, breaking the moment of awkward silence.

"We need to talk to you about Cody," Barbie stated, getting straight to the point.

"Oh, k," was Kaitlyn's response; followed by a look of confusion. She really was a great actress because she knew exactly what Mickie and Barbie were talking about.

"Kaitlyn, has Cody said anything out of the ordinary or maybe asked you something he shouldn't have?" Mickie questioned.

"What do you mean?"

Barbie piped up again. "I mean, on Smackdown, with that segment. Was he truly just business?" Barbie really was the queen of bluntness.

Kaitlyn began to regret lying to these girls. They had been so nice and took her in as a friend when she had nobody else. She looked down and fiddled with her fingers a bit.

"Umm…"

"It's okay Kaitlyn, you can tell us. It's really important that we know." Mickie encouraged.

Kaitlyn took a deep breath and decided honest was the best policy here, before she got in too deep.

"Yeah, he was kinda weird."

"Well what did he say?" Barbie urged.

"He was basically flirting with me; said that I was pretty; told me I was a good kisser. But I didn't think anything of it. I figured that was just his style."

"Did he ever imply that he wanted to expand his relationship with you?"

"Well, I mean, last night he—"

"Wait, what?" Mickie asked, entering the conversation again.

"Last night he—" Kaitlyn started again, a look of confusing spreading across her features.

"Wait, hold up! Whoa whoa whoa!" Barbie could feel her anger beginning to bubble up inside her.

"Cody was supposed to have a date with Beth last night."

"No," Kaitlyn responded shaking her head; first left, then right, "that's impossible. He told me that he and Beth were over and that he wanted to take me out to a proper 'Welcome to Smackdown' dinner."

"I'm gunna kill him! That lying cheater!"

"So, wait, he and Beth have not broken up?"

"No. In fact, he's out to lunch with her right now." Barbie added.

Kaitlyn suddenly got a shocked look on her face as if she had seen a ghost.

"Ohmigawd," she uttered in a croaked whisper.

"Kaitlyn, what's wrong?" Mickie asked leaning closer to her and rubbing her back.

"No, no, no! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it! I swear I didn't know!" Kaitlyn cried as tears began to fall from her eyes.

"Kaitlyn, come on, it can't be that bad. Why don't you tell us about it."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Beth was pulling her top back on and Cody was re-zipping his pants. Thankfully for the couple, no one had passed by that side of the park during the last half an hour. Beth was never one to do anything like this in public places, but it had just happened, and she honestly felt that she had no control of her actions. Her emotions were just so crazy earlier.

She pulled her golden blonde hair out of the back of her top, letting it flow down her back while Cody preceded to go closer to the tree with a pocket knife he had fished out of his pocket.

"Cody, what are you doing?"

"You'll see."

Cody then began to carve into the wood of the tree, "CGR loves EKK".

"It's our initials," Cody said, and Beth looked up and smiled brightly.

"I love it."

"I love you," he said back to her.

Beth never got tired of him tell her he loved her. It made her stomach do flips and she truly felt like the luckiest girl in the world.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

When Beth and Cody returned to the hotel, hand in hand, Barbie and Mickie were on the edge of their seat waiting for her. As soon as they saw them, they jumped out of their seats and ran up to her.

"Beth, we need to talk to you," Mickie said.

"Now," Kelly finished and they each grabbed one of her wrists and began to pull her away.

As Beth was being pulled away she turned back to Cody.

"Bye Cody! Sorry about this but, I'll see you later! Love you."

"Back at you beautiful! Love you too!"

Once they had made it to the elevator Mickie and Barbie let Beth's hands go.

"What is it girls? Are you hurt?" Beth asked, she had concern written all over her face.

"Yes Beth we are hurt, because someone is hurting our friend." Mickie said.

The elevator made a "ding" and they all stepped off onto their floor and proceeded down the hall to Mickie and Barbie's room.

"Are you guys talking about Kaitlyn? Is she okay?"

The three friends arrived at the door and Barbie stuck her key card in.

"No she's not. But we thought she should tell you about it herself," Barbie stated with sadness in her voice as she pushed open the door to reveal Kaitlyn sitting on the sitting room couch. As soon as she saw Beth, she looked as if she was holding back tears and turned away.

"What's going on? Kaitlyn, are you okay?" Beth asked as she entered the room and walked to sit next to Kaitlyn.

Mickie and Barbie stepped in the room also and closed the door behind them.

"Kaitlyn, is there something you want to share with Beth?" Barbie asked.

Kaitlyn looked away and her breathing became shaky.

"Kate," Mickie said softly, "you need to tell her. Do the right thing."

Kaitlyn then took in a deep breath and turned to the blonde next to her.

"Um, I um- First I wanna apologize for something. You know how me and Cody had that segment on Smackdown?"

"Please don't remind me," Beth tried to sound as calm as possible.

"Well, I- I'm sorry for not telling you about it."

"That wasn't your fault hun. You were just doing your job and how where you supposed to know he didn't tell me."

"Because, he told me he didn't. And I didn't say anything," Kaitlyn began to explain looking down.

"And, last night he- he called me. Asked if I wanted to go to dinner. And when I asked about you, he said you two were done. I was stupid to believe him. And- I- I went. After dinner he walked me back to my room and- and-"

She glanced up at Beth to try and look her in the eyes when she said this, but it was too hard. She looked back down and continued.

"And- well- I-" Kaitlyn paused to take a deep breath and halt the tears from falling, but to no avail. They began to trickle down her cheeks and she had to force herself to continue.

"Well- I had had a few drinks- and I- I- I didn't mean to I swear. I-I didn't know."

Kaitlyn let out a long shaky breath and finally said what the point of this was.

"And I- I- I slept with him."

Beth couldn't believe what she was hearing. She took deep breaths herself to try and suppress her tears and she looked desperately at Barbie and Mickie.

"Please tell me this a joke."

The tears could be heard in her voice.

Seeing their best friend so heartbroken for a second time had jerked tears from Mickie and Barbie as well.

The room was now filled with four crying Divas.

"Beth, we're sorry. But you were bound to find out, and we couldn't let him use you like this," Mickie stated through her tears.

"He told me he loved me."

"I'm so sorry Beth. I-I never meant to hurt you. I was a little tipsy and he was really charming. And I-I swear he told me you two were over," Kaitlyn spoke again wiping her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Why would he do this?" Beth asked aloud, but it was directed more at herself than anyone.

"Why am I not good enough?" Beth then pulled her legs up to her chest and cried some more.

All the other girls went over and didn't say anything more. They just hugged her in a group hug. And Beth felt relieved that she could at least say some people cared about her in this world.

.

.

.

.

.

Around an hour later, the emotion in the room had changed drastically, from depression and sadness, to outright anger and rage.

The girls were talking about what an ass Cody was when Beth's phone started ringing.

"If it's him let me answer it!" Barbie exclaimed and stuck her hand out.

"I'll show his ass!" She added. "He is gunna get a damn earful!"

Beth reached into her back pocket and looked at the caller ID.

"It's not him," she said.

"Who is it?" Mickie asked.

Beth didn't say anything she just turned the phone around and let them read it for themselves.

"Oh, answer it!" They all squeaked.

"Hello?" Beth answered.

"Hey. I don't want to keep you, but-"

"No, it's okay, I'm not busy. What's up?"

Barbie, Mickie, and Kaitlyn were all making signs at Beth to put it on speakerphone, which she tried to refuse but eventually gave in and pressed the button on her phone so the person's voice could be heard in the entire room.

"Oh nothing," the voice replied. "Just wanted to ask you if you felt better- I mean from when I talked to you last night." The voice paused. "I saw you earlier, in the lobby, and you still looked a little upset. I was going to come and talk to you in person but decided against it. So, I thought I would be a coward and give you a call." The person on the other end chuckled a little and Beth let out a little giggle; and just like last time, she could forget the heartbreak Cody put her through when she talked to this special person.

"So, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Beth answered.

"Liar. Is this about your boyfriend or something?"

Oh, they were good. They had caught on to her being upset and the fact that her boyfriend was the problem; all over the phone. All the girls were impressed.

"No, really. I'm okay; just a little bump in the road. I'll live."

"Well, I hope so. I don't want you to die on me. I would miss you too much."

All the girls in the room watched as Beth blushed and had to suppress their giggles.

"So what are you doing?"

"Nothing much. I am just hanging with Barbie, Mickie, and Kaitlyn."

"Oh, well. That's cool but a bummer for me."

"Why is that?" Beth asked, admittedly a little flirtier than she should have.

"Because I was going to ask you if you wanted to come out to dinner with me tonight, as friends, to thank you for giving me that hotel number last night."

"Oh, you don't have to take me out to thank me for something that small, really."

"But I want to. My mother raised me to be a gentleman. Besides, maybe I can knock some sense into your idiot boyfriend."

"I never said Cody was the problem."

"You didn't have to. Look here Beth; I've known you awhile now and I know for a fact that you were not a crier before this guy became your boyfriend. I put two and two together."

The person paused again.

"So, you up to it?"

"I don't know."

"It'll be fun."

Beth giggled a little and thought about his offer. She had nothing better to do tonight and he was her friend. Maybe she should go. Give Cody a taste of his own medicine; and at the same time, have some well deserved fun.

"Just to be clear, this isn't a date right?"

The guy chuckled, "Not at all, unless-"

He paused again.

"Unless what?"

"Unless you want it to be."

Kaitlyn immediately covered her mouth with both hands to muffle her giggling and Barbie and Mickie did the same.

"Um, well, that is sweet, but let's stick with friends. Cody is still my boyfriend."

"And he makes you cry? Can you make sure he's there when I come and get you later."

She had already planned on that. She was going to make sure he was eaten up with jealousy.

"Uh, sure I can. But don't hurt him." Beth said and all the girls looked at her funny. She surprised even herself, as she was thinking, "YES! PLEASE HURT HIM!"

"I won't, I won't. I just wanna talk to him."

"Liar," Beth said back with a smirk written on lips.

"Hey, hey, that's my thing. And stop smirking."

"How did you know I was-"

"Call me psychic."

"Please," she replied with a roll of her eyes.

"Okay, say, eight tonight?"

"Sure, see you then. Bye."

"Oh- hey Beth."

"Yeah?"

"Don't roll your eyes at me." He stated in playful tone.

"See you tonight," he finished and hung up.

Beth was in shock. How had he known she rolled her eyes. She began to look out each of the windows to make sure he wasn't on the outside looking it.

"Creepy," She said to the girls and they all just stared at her with smirks on their lips.

"He totally likes you," Barbie commented.

"Yep, sure does," Kaitlyn added.

Beth opened her mouth to speak but Mickie knew exactly what she was going to say so she spoke up and countered it.

"And we're talking as more than just a friend."

Beth started to turn pink as she felt her cheeks go hot. It was just a dinner with a friend. Right? I mean, even if he did like her that way, Cody was still her boyfriend. But as she began to think, she was thinking that if this dinner goes well, he might not be anymore.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I hope you liked this chapter.. I thought this one was pretty bad but I mean, it gets the job done right? Who do you guys think is the mystery man? :P

Please review so I know what you think!

**Thank you for reading!

Xoxo KayBug


	9. I know how you feel

I know… I'm a bad person… I am a terrible updater but I hope to get better because school is out for summer :D

.

.

.

Beth went back to her hotel room with Kaitlyn, Mickie, and Barbie so they could help her get ready. Even though it wasn't a date, Beth wanted to look good because Cody might not be as jealous if she wore sweatpants and a t-shirt; even though she felt like wearing that. She also wanted to know if her friend would still want to take her out if she dressed like she felt and didn't care to wear makeup or anything. But today wouldn't be that day. She wanted to look sexy, but no too sexy. After all, she did still have a boyfriend that, despite everything he had done, all the lies, all the cheating; she still loved him. And as far as Kaitlyn goes, Beth isn't going to hold a grudge. She had looked into Kaitlyn's eyes and could tell she really did feel guilty about what she had done and Beth had learned long ago that blaming people who truly felt remorse only led to an unhappy life for both people. "Forgive and forget."

Beth could forgive Kaitlyn no problem; however, she could never forget what happened.

Beth slipped her key card into the lock and the light flashed green as she opened the door. Barbie, Kaitlyn, and Mickie made their way to the sitting room couch.

"I'm going to go try on a few things and you guys can tell me what you think," Beth said as she walked into her room to choose her first option. She was thinking she would pick about three outfits, all different styles, to give more variety to choose from. She pondered her wardrobe for a few more minutes until deciding on what she would do.

Her first outfit was a yellow strapless dress that highlighted her best features. It was no secret that Beth was a curvy and busty girl, and this dress was definitely not hiding that. Beth made her way out to the other three Divas and put her hands on her hips.

"Okay, what about this?"

"I like it," Mickie said.

"Yeah, me too. You look hot!" Barbie added.

"I like it too, but what else do you have? I always find it best to explore all options," Kaitlyn said.

Beth had always felt the same way about her clothes, so she gave the girls a smile and turned around to go and try on another outfit for her dinner.

The second time Beth emerged from her room, she was wearing light colored jean shorts with frays down them that came down to mid-thigh and a v-neck top that was a rural purple color.

"Certainly more casual," Mickie spoke first.

"Yeah, I guess it just depends how you feel."

Kaitlyn agreed.

Beth simply turned on her heels and went back to her room to try on her final outfit.

She tried on her final outfit; which was a jean mini skirt that ruffled at the bottom, resembling a cheerleading skirt, and a baby blue tank top with a floral pattern across the top. Beth made her way back out to the girls.

"Perfect," Barbie stated.

"I love it. The color is great with your eyes. Plus, it's the perfect mix of casual and formal." Mickie smiled.

"That's the one. He's gunna love you in that," Kaitlyn said.

"And we mean more than he already does," Mickie added.

"You guys need to give that a rest. He doesn't feel that way about me and I have a boyfriend, don't forget."

"Yeah, and he's a complete, lying, cheating prick," Barbie mumbled; and everyone in the room caught it but Beth. She smiled and went to grab her blue converses; her guilty pleasure those things. She had them in every color imaginable.

After she was dressed and finished her hair and makeup, she sent Cody a text message that read:

_Hey baby, _

_Guess who! :P_

_Please come up to my room. I wanna see you. _

_Can't wait, love you._

_-Beth_

Minutes later, at around 7:55 pm, there was a knock at the door. Mickie got up to answer it. The girls intended to stay until they saw the look on Cody's face, and exactly what it was that Beth's friend was going to 'talk' with him about.

"Hi Cody," Mickie said as she answered the door with a fake smile plastered on her face.

Mickie answered the door because Beth was busy deciding on last minute jewelry.

"Hey Mickie, is Beth in her room?"

"Yep," Mickie replied as she opened the door up more for Cody to come in.

When Cody entered the room, he saw Barbie first, who had developed a cocky smile on her face. As he walked into the room further he saw Kaitlyn and his eyes widened to the point that his pupils looked like a spec of dirt on a golf ball.

"Sup Cody," Kaitlyn smirked. She had to admit, she was enjoying this.

"Uh… Kaitlyn… isn't that your name? Hi."

Just then Beth came out of her room as she was putting an earring in.

"Hey babe," he said as he went over and gently put his hands on her hips and gave her a peck on the lips.

"You going somewhere?"

"Yeah, I'm going out in about…" She looked at her watch. "3 minutes."

"Well where are you going?"

"Out to dinner with a friend."

"Oh, Mickie?"

Mickie took it upon herself to answer his question.

"Nope, no such luck for me buddy."

Cody looked a little confused but then smiled, "Barbie then?"

Barbie chose to speak for herself.

"No," she said simply as she crossed her legs and smoothed out her skirt.

Cody was really confused now but his heart was also racing. The only other girl left was Kaitlyn and if Beth went out with her, there was a chance Kaitlyn would blab about their night together.

"You going out with Kaitlyn?"

Kaitlyn was really enjoying herself right now. It was about time Cody squirmed a little. He had used her and tried to ruin her only friendships on Smackdown, so as far as she was concerned, he deserved every bit of what he was getting. She smiled and responded.

"Naw, not me. You can breathe now Cody," she said, hinting. She then gave him a look that said 'suck on that'.

Cody did breathe a sigh of relief.

"Then who are you going out to eat with? Is your family in town? Your sister?"

"If it was my sister I would have just said I was going out with Bailey. I am going to eat and catch up with a friend from Raw."

Before Cody could even go through all the Raw Divas in his head, there was another knock on the door.

Beth smiled really giddily at this and simply said, "That's him."

"Wait,_ him_?" Cody asked, but Beth was already on her way to the door to answer it.

As she opened the door, the girls anxiously awaited Cody's reaction when he discovered who it was that had offered to take Beth out to dinner.

"Hey," he said to her and presented her with a single branch of magenta orchids.

"Oh, they're beautiful," Beth gasped.

"Like you," he commented.

Beth looked down as her cheeks became rosy; she was blushing. All the girls put their hands on their hearts and "aww-ed" as they watched Cody blink in amazement then clench his fist in anger and jealousy.

Beth playfully shoved his shoulder.

"You're so cheesy," she said then smelled the sweet flower. "Thank you though," she said with a smile.

"No problem; can I come in?"

"Course," she stepped aside to let him into the room.

"Mickie, Barbie, Cody, I know you know him already, so; Kaitlyn, this is one of my best friends from over on Raw, Randy Orton."

Randy stuck his hand out to Kaitlyn.

"Nice to meet you."

"You too," she replied politely.

Mickie then put her hand out.

"Good to see you again Randy."

"Mickie, come now, I thought we were closer than that," he said, gesturing to her hand. He then proceeded to spread his arms out to either side and smile at her. She smiled, pulled her hand back and took his embrace. After they hugged he moved onto Barbie.

"Hey Randy, how goes it?"

"Pretty good, Barbra Jean, come over here and give me a hug missy! It's been so long."

Barbie hugged him and during their embrace, Randy slid her into a headlock and proceeded to clinch he free fist and use his knuckles to mess up her hair.

"Randy! Stop it!"

Randy chuckled and watched as she smoothed her hair out mumbling cuss words under her breath. Beth was watching Cody from the corner of her eye, he was so jealous, and it made her smile. It was about time he got a taste of how much he hurt her.

"Sup man," Randy said to Cody going over to him and putting his fist up for him to pound. Randy really wasn't happy with Cody after he found out how much Beth cried now that she was with him but for Beth's sake, he tried to be civil.

Cody just looked at it, and then looked at Randy's face.

Randy knew he wasn't going to pound it so he lowered his fist and went over to Beth.

"So, beautiful, ready to go?"

Beth blushed again and responded.

"Sure."

"Beth, wait."

Beth turned around.

"Babe, what time will you be back? I was hoping to spend some alone time with you," Cody asked as he stepped closer to her.

"Umm, I dunno. Randy? What time do you think we will be back?"

"Ten? Maybe Eleven."

"Okay, well, Randy, can I talk to you for a minute," Cody asked.

"Sure thing."

"You can go in my room," Beth said innocently.

"Thanks babe, we'll only be a minute," Cody replied.

Both Cody and Randy went into Beth's room and closed the door.

"What the fuck!" Cody half shouted, remembering that there were four divas in the next room. "Why are you going out alone with my girl!"

"I asked her to go to dinner as _friends_, she helped me out like last week and I wanted to thank her. What is so wrong with that?"

"She's my fucking girlfriend. That's what's so wrong with that."

"I know she's your girlfriend. It's not like I'm trying to get into her pants or anything," Randy said. "Even though I think she would look beyond sexy in that," Randy chuckled a bit as he gestured toward the black and yellow lingerie hanging on the closet door.

"She does. I've seen her in it. Something that you will never do."

"Hey, Cody just, relax. I was only kidding, partly. I know she's your girl okay. But I do have something to say to you," Randy began.

"You're going to have to stop making her cry."

"What are you talking about?"

"Do you know how often she cries? Every time I see her, every time I call her, she always has sadness in her voice and undoubtedly, tears in her eyes. She wasn't a crier until you decided to start dating her. Do you even love her Cody?"

"Of course I love her!"

"Doesn't seem like it," Randy mumbled.

"Look Cody, all I'm saying is, maybe you should appreciate her more. She's a really nice girl and hella hot too. I can tell she loves you so much. She deserves to be happy and if you are gunna continue to make her miserable maybe you should just let her go."

With that Randy left the room, as he knew Cody would have nothing to say to that.

He walked back out to where the girls were talking on the couch.

"Hey, ready to go Beth?"

Beth turned and a smile spread across her face.

"Yeah," she said as she bit her bottom lip rather cutely. "Let's hit it."

She got up from the couch and smoothed her skirt out before grabbing her purse and heading over to Randy.

"Babe."

Beth turned around again as Cody came out of her room and went over to her. He put his hands on her hips and gave her a passionate kiss, which she returned. During the kiss, Cody opened his eyes and stared right a Randy. This did not go unnoticed by Mickie, Barbie, and Kaitlyn either. When they finally stopped kissing, Cody said, "Have fun babe; but not too much fun."

Cody then smacked her ass.

Beth gasped and blushed, then turned back to Randy who escorted her out of the room.

"Bye you guys, I'll see you later. Bye Cody."

Once they had gotten outside, Randy noticed what Beth was wearing for the first time.

"Woah."

"What?" she asked with a smile still on her face.

"Um, nothing, you just look surprisingly beautiful tonight."

Randy saw the look on her face and was a little confused until he realized how that sounded.

"Um, no. I meant, you always look beautiful but you look extra beautiful tonight," he paused before he continued.

"You look nice when you dress like that."

"Nice save," she said as she playfully nudged him.

The two walked down the hallway to the elevator, which they then took down to the lobby. Once outside, Beth started to make her way to the car park but Randy tugged on her wrist.

"Hey, I thought we could walk. It's such a nice night out."

"Sure," she replied.

They started walking, and Beth wasn't too sure where they were going, but she was happy to be going with Randy. Is that wrong?

They walked side by side and Beth could swear he reached for her hand at one point but then must have decided against it.

"Nice shoes."

"Thanks, they're kinda my guilty pleasure," Beth blushed.

"Don't be embarrassed. They suit you. You've worn those like every day since I've known you."

"Cody thinks they're weird."

"Why do you even date him if you don't like him?"

"I love Cody, it's just… I just wish… I don't know. It doesn't seem like he feels I'm good enough…" She trailed off and paused for a second before continuing, "When I was a little girl, I always dreamed of finding my, one, true love, and living happily ever after. I thought for sure that Cody was that guy, you know. He just made me feel special. I mean, we were best friends for God knows how long and I developed this sort of crush on him. I was so excited when he asked me to be his girlfriend, but since then I have found out something about him that I really never knew." Beth looked down feeling like she had said too much. Her feelings had been all over the place recently and she honestly didn't even know what she wanted anymore. She had been blinded by love and she wished she could "unknow" that he had cheated on her. Beth had truly developed a whole new understanding of that age-old saying, "ignorance is bliss."

"Well, what was it that you found out about him?

"I've already said too much. I'm pretty sure that he doesn't even know that I know."

"Come on Beth, you can trust me. Who am I gunna tell? I mean really?"

Beth debated with herself for a good few minutes before she made her decision.

"Cody, um… Well, he um.. H-he cheated on me."

"He did what?" Randy asked shocked. "He cheated on you? How and when did this happen?"

"I don't really know all the details of how it happened, I just know it did; last Friday night," Beth could feel the stinging in her eyes and fought hard to keep the tears in. But failed.

"Oh Beth, I'm so sorry." He said as they stopped walking he just wrapped his arms around her despite her attempts to wipe her eyes. She hated crying, especially not in front of others. I mean, it had taken her forever to get comfortable crying around her best friends, Mickie and Barbie.

"I really don't mind the stains. Just let it out honey."

Beth continued to cry while leaning on Randy. When she had gathered herself up enough to speak, she said, "please, please don't say anything to him or anyone else. I don't want to make Cody look bad."

"Beth, do not feel like it's your fault. He made himself look bad."

She still had tears in her eyes. "I just don't want anyone to look down on him. Because- I still love him. He says he loves me and he obviously wants to be with me because he hasn't left me for her."

"Who's _her_? Is she a Diva?"

"Please don't be mad at her, she's really sorry. She didn't mean to hurt me."

Randy admired Beth for what a sweet person she was. He always knew she was a nice girl, but this was just astounding to him. She had figured out her boyfriend had cheated on her with another girl, one of her friends even, and she was in tears, still defending them; still dating Cody and, assumingly, still friends with the Diva. Randy had recently found out his girlfriend, Samantha, had cheated on him and he dropped her faster than a sack of potatoes. Most people cock their head to the side when they hear this, because it is just assumed to be the other way around; with Randy being a man, combined with the reputation he had gained. Not only had she cheated; but Samantha had lied about being pregnant to try and convince him to stay with her; that was foiled when he found her pregnancy test in the trash. It read negative. Guess she was too stupid to throw it out where he wouldn't be able to find it.

"Was it Layla? Eve? Maryse?"

Beth just shook her head.

"Well then who was it? Please don't tell me it was Barbie or Mickie?"

"No. Of course not," she said with a wipe of her eyes.

She was so glad she could say that; that she could say she had at least two true friends in this world. She loved them both like the sisters she never had and she knew they would never betray her, which is something not a lot of people find in this world. Beth has been truly blessed, and she thanks God every day for them.

"Kaitlyn," Randy suddenly said.

"How did you know?"

"I know you better than you think. I could just tell when I thought back to your interaction with her."

Beth seemed a bit confused at this. I mean, she hadn't seen him since they were both on Raw around a year and a half ago. True, they were good friends while on Raw, saying "hi" to each other backstage quite a lot, but they both thought their friendship had only formed because of Beth's friendship with Cody. With him being in Legacy, she was around Randy and Ted all the time and she really had no choice but to like them.

How well he knew Beth often surprised even Randy. As mentioned, he had only seen her when she was with Cody and they had made no other efforts or gone out of their way to hang out besides that.

As he held the still teary blonde in his arms, Randy realized just how lucky he was to have her as a friend. He hadn't realized how empty it was without her; if fact, in all honesty, he hadn't even noticed when she was around near as often.

This wasn't making sense to him in the least. Why did he care about her this much. She was just his friend's girlfriend and if Cody didn't seem to care about her. Why should he?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cody had left Beth's room mere seconds after his girlfriend left; noticing the death stares he was getting from all three Divas left in the room. He assumed they would be staying in wait of their friend and he couldn't take two hours of staring at him, or worse, he began to think that one may lose their temper and he really wasn't feeling like dealing with that.

As Cody got to his room, he tossed his jacket on the nearest chair and went into the kitchen putting on some popcorn. When the microwave beeped, letting him know his snack was finished, he grabbed the steaming bag and sat down on the couch. He turned on the television and skimmed through the channels. Nothing good was on so he decided to text Beth. He figured he could distract her from Randy that way anyway.

_Hey babe,_

_Hope you are having a good time. _

_Already missing you. _

_Love you._

_-Cody_

As he was waiting for a reply he began to think about himself and his relationship. He knew he shouldn't have cheated on Beth and he did love her. Or at least he thought he did. And then Kaitlyn came along and something happened. Maybe he misunderstood love. Maybe he did just see Beth as a best friend, a friend with benefits. Maybe he did just want to get inside her pants and that was it. He had never felt this way until Kaitlyn came into the picture. He found himself blaming her for everything. It could have been his own cockiness finally rearing its ugly head when he had slept with a girl like Beth. His ego certainly became swollen and maybe he had changed, but he dare not think about that. He just blamed Kaitlyn. It was easier that way.

.

.

.

.

Beth and Randy had continued walking and located a small bench sat right in front of a view of a beautiful meadow of wild flowers. They both took a seat on the bench.

"Sorry for that break down I had earlier," she said, slightly chuckling at herself and looking down.

"Hey, chin up," Randy said reaching over and gently tilting her chin up with his index finger. "I understand how you feel. And I know a lot of people say that and have no idea what they're talking about, but I really do get it. It hurts."

Beth was staring into his icy blue eyes that were usually cold, but now they were different, compassionate.

"Yeah, it does. But it is what it is. I forgive them," she said as she wiped her eyes.

Randy tucked a piece of her golden blonde hair behind her ear.

"You are so sweet. You have been through Hell, and you are still defending those that have wronged you. Are you human?" Randy chuckled a bit at the last part, trying to lighten the mood.

Beth offered him a weak smile and wiped her eyes again.

"Well I hope so," she replied. Letting out a chuckle herself.

"Hey, I got you to laugh."

Beth sniffed and gave Randy a genuine smile.

"You okay?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Trust me, I know what you're going through. You just have to be strong."

"I'm trying Randy. It's just so hard though; to think that when he's with me, touching me, kissing me, he could be thinking of her. I don't want to be a settlement. I want to feel wanted."

Beth couldn't help it. The tears welled up in her eyes and as she blinked they trickled down her face.

Randy didn't know what came over him but he used the back of his thumb to clear her tears and then pulled her into another embrace while rubbing her back.

"Shhh, it's okay. I know." Randy was having an internal argument about whether to let Beth in on the fact that he had just been through the same thing and he had now made his decision, seeing as it was the only other way he could think of to comfort her.

"I have recently been through the same thing. My girlfriend, Sam, recently cheated on me; tried to make me stay with her by faking pregnant."

Beth leaned up, took a deep breath, and wiped her nose with the back of her hand before she replied.

"I'm sorry to hear that. It's really painful to find out the one you love never loved you back."

"Yeah. Since it happened… I have been questioning if it was really love I felt for Samantha."

"Really? Why?"

"Because.. I should be crushed about it. But I'm not. I was sad and angry at first, but now, I am kinda over it. Is that wrong?"

"No. Samantha is the only one who has done wrong. It's good you forgive her."

"I do, but I can't bring myself to get back with her. You know?"

"Yeah. Being with Cody is so hard. And he keeps asking me why I've been acting weird, and every time I just avoid the question or end up crying again," Beth said leaning her head on Randy's shoulder.

"Then why stay with him?"

"Because… He made me feel so good about who I was and… he made me feel beautiful… Like he only had eyes for me." Beth looked down and giggled at herself.

"Who was I kidding right? When I found out he never even liked me that way, it just confirmed my greatest of fears.. that I'm really not worth loving at all."

.

.

.

.

.

So there you go.. sorry for the delay.. and the choppy/suckish chapter.. very very emotional.. can you guess where this is going ? huh? Lol! Thank you for reading.. please review and let me know what you think of my work :)

And don't forget to check out one of my good friends. ( Claire O' Mack)

She just started a new story that is very original and has tons of potential! And her other stories are simply brillant as well. Don't believe me? Go read em! And please review to tell her how wonderful she is! :D

Love always

-KayBug


	10. Wanna get back at Cody?

Update for you guys… I am decently happy with this chapter… Hope you enjoy it :)

.

.

.

Randy wiped her tears again and tilted her chin up to look into her eyes.

"Don't cry, please. And don't say that; of course you deserve someone who loves you for who you are."

Randy hated seeing a woman cry but this woman; it quite literally broke his heart to see her cry, he could almost feel it cracking in his chest.

Beth tried to calm down. She hated that she was so emotional, and these last few days have been straight up torture.

Randy suddenly got an idea and let go of Beth. He got off the bench they were sitting on and walked into the field of wildflowers. Beth watched as Randy picked a beautiful bouquet. Randy then proceeded to come over and kneel in front of her to present her with the flowers, a smirk on his lips.

Beth smiled and chuckled to herself lightly as she took the offered flowers.

"Thank you."

"Least I could do," Randy said as he took his previous position sitting next to her, wrapping an arm around her. Beth then leaned her head on his shoulder and smiled softly. He smelled nice.

Beth then looked up at Randy who was now staring off into space with a smirk on his lips. Beth sniffed and tried to wipe off the mascara that was now staining her cheeks.

"What?" she asked.

She had known Randy a long time, and a look like that meant that he had come up with some kind of plan or thought up a pretty good idea.

Randy parted his lips slightly and then bit down on the end of tongue. He began to wag his right finger but still said nothing, just kept smirking.

"I got it."

"What?" she asked again with new curiosity.

"Wanna get back at Cody?"

"Excuse Me?"

"Do you want to get back at Cody for what he has done to you? I mean, if we get a few more people in on it we could totally pull it off."

"I'm not really one to seek revenge…"

"Oh, come on Beth! He has it coming anyways… Might as well get it done ourselves."

Beth sniffed again and wiped her nose with the back of her hand.

"What do you have in mind?"

"Look, I know how to make him regret ever treating you this way. From personal experience, I can tell you it will work."

Randy paused for a minute as she pulled away from leaning on him to look at him more directly. She then remembered that she had been crying so her make up was probably a mess right now. She turned a bright pink color and looked down.

"I know I am probably a sight to behold. I know I don't look very pretty right now, and I apologize. To be honest, I don't feel very pretty either."

"Well, if it means anything, you look beautiful to me," Randy said offering her a small smile. Beth couldn't help but smile back. He made her feel better with the simplest of words.

"So… What is this master plan of yours?" she asked.

Randy smiled.

"You remember how I told you Samantha lied about being pregnant to try and get me to stay with her?"

Beth nodded her head. "Yeah…"

"Well, that was the scariest feeling I have ever experienced. And I know for a fact Cody feel the same if he thought _you_ were pregnant."

"So… You want me to lie and fake pregnant with Cody's baby?"

"Nope," Randy said as he shook his head.

Beth tilted her head a little to the side, a look of confusion sweeping across her features.

"I want you to lie and fake pregnant with _my _baby," Randy finished.

.

.

.

.

.

"Barbie! You're cheating!" Mickie exclaimed.

"Mickie! No I'm not!" Barbie retorted.

"Barbie, you are kinda cheating. In 'go fish', when someone asks you for a number, and you have that number, you can't lie. You have to give it to them," Kaitlyn spoke up.

"Thank you!" Mickie said.

"Oh, whatever!" Barbie said. "Forget this game. Let's do something else."

"Like what?" Mickie asked.

"Like… ummm…"

Before Barbie could even finish her sentence, Mickie's cell phone rang.

"It's Beth," Mickie said before pressing the 'talk' button and then putting the phone on speaker so Kaitlyn and Barbie could hear too.

"Hey Beth. How goes the dinner?"

"It went well. Randy and I just ended up having a hotdog in the park. Long story but, hey listen, put me on speaker."

"One step ahead of you," Mickie replied with a smile on her face.

"Okay, is Cody still there?"

"Nah, he left like right after you did," Barbie entered the conversation.

"Figures," Beth said with a roll of her eyes. And Randy smirked at her, earning himself a smack in the chest.

"Oww!"

"Sorry, guess I don't know my own strength," Beth said and turned her attention back to her phone call.

"If you guys are done flirting, I'll continue," Barbie started.

From the other end of the phone Beth and Randy both looked at each other and Beth blushed and turned away; but neither of them argued against Barbie or denied that they were flirting.

"Anyways," Barbie continued, "As I was saying, our death stares might have contributed to his departure. I guess he couldn't take the vibe of hate we were all putting off." After she had finished, Barbie let out a little giggle.

"Thanks for having my back girls. But hey, listen, this is something I don't normally do but Randy talked me into it."

"Don't blame it on me. You know you wanna do it," Randy said in the background.

"Not gunna deny that, the idea has grown on me, but I would never have thought of it myself. You planted it in my head," Beth said to him.

"Okay Beth, what is this idea or whatever you are thinking of?" Mickie said getting slightly impatient that Beth and Randy were keeping whatever this was to themselves.

"Okay. I'm sorry," Beth began again. "Randy and I have decided on a way to get back at Cody for using Kaitlyn and cheating on me."

"Oh, I'm listening," Kaitlyn spoke up with a newly found interest in the conversation.

"Okay, you guys have to play along with this okay? And you can't tell anyone that it's fake because it might get back to Cody."

"We promise. Now what is this plan you guys have in mind?" Barbie asked.

"Well…" Beth started. "I am going to tell him I'm pregnant."

"Why?" Barbie asked.

"Yeah, why? A baby is a great treasure for a couple. Ohhhh.." Mickie said as the realization hit her. "You're gunna tell him you're pregnant and let him be excited and happy and then disappoint him when he finds out you're not. Right?"

"No, better. I am going to tell him I'm pregnant with someone else's baby."

"Oh, that is better," Kaitlyn said.

"Ohmigawd! I can not wait to see his reaction to that!" Mickie and Barbie slightly shouted in excitement.

"Okay guys relax! I have to tell him! And I'm not going to tell him that it's not his child. The doctor is."

"Huh?" All three girls asked in unison.

Randy took this opportunity to speak up, "We are going to pay a doctor to tell her that she conceived before she and Cody even got together."

"We'll have em say I'm at least 8 or 9 weeks along, meaning it definitely couldn't be Cody's baby because we didn't even get together until about 7 weeks ago and we didn't have sex until about 3 weeks ago."

"You really think we can pull this off?" Kaitlyn asked.

"If we all stick to the same story and not slip up… Of course we can," Randy said.

"You're only saying that because this was all you're idea," Beth said in a slightly flirty voice that didn't go unnoticed by her friends.

"I'm really excited about this! What's our first order of business?" Barbie asked.

"Well, we are on our way back right now, I am going to text him and tell him to meet me in my room. You guys can stay and I am going to tell him I'm pregnant tonight. Try and act natural okay? Like you don't have any idea what I'm going to say to you."

"Alright; time for my acting lessons to pay off." Mickie said.

"I'm shit at acting, but I'll try my best to act normal," Barbie said.

"Okay, well we're turning onto the road of the hotel right now, so I'll text Cody and see you in a bit. Bye ladies."

"Bye girl. See you soon," Mickie stated before hanging up the phone.

Beth hung up the line on her end and went to type out her text message to Cody.

"Huh…"

"What?" Randy asked.

"Cody text me earlier, I didn't even hear my phone go off."

"Well what does it say?"

Beth read the text message aloud. "'Hey babe. Hope you are having a good time. Already missing you. Love you, Cody.' Yeah, right. Liar, he doesn't love me."

Randy glanced from the road over at Beth and saw that sadness in her eyes again.

Beth began to tear up, but she attempted to hide them from Randy by turning her head to look out the window and wiping her eyes quickly; but he saw.

After a few seconds, Beth had gathered herself enough to type out her text message.

_Hey Cody! _

_Sorry I missed your text earlier…_

_We are on our way back now…_

_Meet me in my room? I have something I gotta tell you!_

_-Beth_

With the text message sent, the plan was set into motion.

"I sent the text message."

"Good," Randy replied as he pulled the car into the car park of the hotel. He found a space and parked the car, taking the keys out of the ignition.

"Ready?"

"As ready as I'm gunna be," she said exhaling a breath she didn't even realize she was holding.

Randy got out of the car and went over to the passenger side to open the door for Beth. He helped her out of the car and then closed the door for her.

They both made their way to the hotel where they rode the elevator up to the tenth floor and walked down the hallway to the room Beth was currently registered in.

As the two approached the door they both were hopeful that Cody had gotten the text message and was inside waiting on them with the girls.

Once they were standing in front of the door, Beth took her time getting her room key out of her purse. Finally locating it, she slid it into the lock causing the light to change from red to green.

Beth and Randy both stepped inside to find everyone there and accounted for. She only hoped one of her friends didn't already spill the beans to Cody. That would simply ruin everything.

"Beth!" Mickie, Barbie and Kaitlyn all instantly got a smile on their face.

"Hey ladies! Hey Cody."

"Hey baby. I missed you," Cody said as he got up from the chair he was sitting in to make his way over to her. He snaked his hands around her waist and gave her a kiss.

She pulled back pretty quickly and decided it was best to get this out quick, as she might lose her nerve.

"Cody, I have something very important to tell you."

"Okay, do you want to go somewhere more private?"

Beth looked around the room slowly, seemingly contemplating her answer.

"No, I want everyone here to hear it," she said developing a smile on her face.

"Alright," Cody replied.

"Ya'll might wanna sit down, she told them, and Cody sat down in the chair he previously occupied and the girls remained on the couch. Randy took a seat in another chair that was on the other side of the room and Beth lightly sat on the coffee table in the middle of the room.

Beth took a deep breath and looked at Cody.

"Hun, this is very exciting and very important."

"Alright babe. Shoot."

"Well, when I was out at dinner tonight, I began to feel a little funny. I have been feeling a little under the weather for a few days now and I didn't think anything of it… But I have also been late, and tonight, I snuck away from Randy and took a pregnancy test. And… it was positive… I'm pregnant."

Cody's smile dropped instantly and he got the most shocked and afraid look on his face.

Got him.

Beth had to suppress the hysteric laughter that was bubbling up inside her.

"Say something," She said. She then really turned it up and forced some tears up as her smile dropped. She figured if she was pretending to be 2 months pregnant, she would be hormonal by now.

"You're not happy. You don't want to have a baby with me?"

Cody shook his head to clear his thoughts.

"No, no! I mean, of course I want to have a baby with you! I was just surprised is all."

The girls took this as their cue.

They all screamed in unison and smiled brightly.

"Oh Beth, I am so happy for you!" Barbie exclaimed.

"Very exciting!" Kaitlyn added giving Cody a quick dirty look.

"This is the best news ever Bee! Can I be the Godmother?" Mickie piped.

"Of course Mickster! You are my best friend! And Barbie, you are second Godmother in case Mickie can't be the Godmother for any reason."

"This is so exciting! There is going to be a baby Bumble Bee running around!" Mickie said.

Barbie glanced over a Cody, who was still seemingly in shock.

"Come on Cody! Get excited! You're going to be a daddy!" Barbie said.

"Yeah, Cody. Why don't you look excited? A child is a truly amazing gift from God," Mickie added.

"I am excited. But like I said, I was just shocked."

Cody then got up from the chair he was in and walked over to Beth, he held out his hand to her. She took it and he pulled her up from her seated position on the edge of the coffee table. He kissed her hand softly then slid his hands up her arms and back down her sides, to her waist. He then leaned in and gave her a kiss.

Randy watched all this unfold without saying a thing. The girls had put on a pretty believable show. I mean, if he weren't in on this thing he would have believed them.

He watched as Cody kissed her and couldn't help but be a little… a little… jealous. Why was he jealous? He honestly didn't know. Beth was his friend, and that was it. For now anyway…

"Congrats guys," Randy finally spoke.

Cody leaned out of the kiss and looked over at Randy.

"Thanks."

That was it. The plan was set into motion. No turning back now. Beth would wait until tomorrow before she contacted a doctor to "make an appointment".

Randy had already agreed to take care of the McMahon's for her, letting them in on their little plan so that she wouldn't be scheduled for any matches, but at the same time they knew she wasn't really going to be out for a year.

.

.

.

The next day Randy contacted Stephanie, figuring that she would be the most understanding of the situation and why Beth would do this. He was right. She understood and agreed to take her off all the match lists for a while and explain it to her father, also stating, "I hope the bastard gets what he deserves. Tell Beth to stick it to em for me!"

When Randy had informed Beth of what she had said, she replied with, "That's why I love Stephanie; she gets us girls."

.

.

.

Later that day, when Beth was with Mickie, Barbie, and Kaitlyn, she was searching the Internet for a doctor to make an appointment with for the next day. She was glad the nearest one to their next hotel, that they would arrive at tomorrow morning, was a female and would perhaps be easier to convince. Beth dialed the number of the office on her phone and then put it on speakerphone.

"Hello this is Dr. Kendall's office, my name is Susan; how may I help you?" the receptionist answered.

"Hello, umm. My name is Elizabeth Phoenix and I have a rather odd request. May I please speak to Dr. Kendall?"

"I'll see if she is free. Please hold," Susan said as she pressed a button that started that annoying elevator music on the line. The girls only had to suffer for a short time because after around three minutes, Susan was back on the line.

"Miss, you have called at a very good time; caught her on her lunch hour. I am transferring your call."

"Thank you very much ma'am."

The line made the sound of a dial tone for a few seconds before a woman answered the other end.

"This is Dr. Kendall, Susan tells me you have a request for me."

"Yes, doctor. I am sorry to bother you like this but I have a request for you that is a little odd."

"Dear, we get a lot of strange requests, I doubt it'll be the worst I've heard," Dr. Kendall replied with a little giggle.

"Okay, well, I would like to make an appointment for tomorrow…"

"Is that all?" Dr. Kendall asked slightly shocked that she had made a big deal out of simply scheduling a semi-short notice appointment.

"Well, no. I am going to come in with my boyfriend, and I kinda want you to tell him I'm 8 weeks pregnant."

"Well, why? Are you pregnant?"

"No. I'm not. But I want him to think I'm around two months along. It's a long story miss, but will you do it? I am willing to pay you for the appointment plus a bonus. Please?"

"May I ask why?"

"Well…" Beth started, however, she then started an internal debate about telling the doctor the truth behind her actions, deciding honesty was the best policy, she started again, "because my boyfriend cheated on me and I want him to think I conceived before we ever got together."

"But you are not pregnant at all?"

"No, ma'am. And I know this may seem mean to do to someone, but please understand, I really need you to do this for me; and like I said, I will be willing to pay the full price for what the appointment would cost if it were real, plus more. How much would the appointment cost?"

"Just an 8 week visit? Two hundred and fifty."

"I'll double it."

"You'll double it? And all I have to do is when you come in tomorrow, say that you are 8 weeks along?"

"Yep, that's right."

"Alright, it shall be done."

"Really?"

"Yes. Now what is your name and what time did you want to come in tomorrow?"

"Thank you Dr. Kendall. My name is Elizabeth Phoenix and I would like a semi-afternoon appointment, around 2 or 3 o'clock if you can manage."

"I have 2:15 open."

"That would be great. Thank you."

"Now, you said you want me to say that you are 8 weeks along?"

"Yes ma'am."

Beth assumed she was righting all this down so that she wouldn't forget.

"Okay Miss Phoenix… I will see you tomorrow at 2:15."

"Thank you again doctor. I will be there."

With that, Beth ended the phone call and all the girls erupted in excited squeals.

"We might actually pull this off!" Kaitlyn squeaked. "And he deserves it too after what he did you, and to me." Kaitlyn paused for a second before continuing. "And I know I am no more innocent than him, and I know that you can probably never forgive me, but I am glad you are a least still nice to me; reminds me why I admire you so much."

"Kaitlyn, I forgave you a long time ago. I am not one to hold a grudge, and I can see it written in your face, you truly are sorry. I know you never meant to hurt anyone. And I know from experience that he is very charming."

Kaitlyn felt tears welling up in her eyes. "Thank you so much. You really an inspiration."

Kaitlyn and Beth hugged for a second while Barbie and Mickie tried to stop themselves from tearing up.

.

.

.

.

The girls arrived at the next hotel at nearly 3 AM. They had the day off but they still had to be up to go through with their plan. Beth had gone back to sharing with her friends, only now they included Kaitlyn, she needed their company right now. The girls slept for 6 hours and woke up around noon; they decided to sleep in. After around an hour of lounging, Kaitlyn, Mickie, and Barbie helped Beth get dressed, strapping a bag packed tightly with stuffed animal stuffing to her stomach with a belt to create a small bump that could have gone unnoticed, just to add to the effect. They had used the stuffing of the stuffed animals Cody had bought Beth and took great pleasure in ripping them apart, pretending they were Cody himself.

Beth pulled her super tight t-shirt over her head feeling grateful that she normally wears things that aren't too tight, the bump being a little more noticeable, but she was hoping that everyone would just write it off as that the shirt was so tight it made it noticeable. After she was ready she called Cody.

"Hello?"

"Hey Cody. You made it to the hotel last night right?"

"Of course. Do you need me?"

"Well, I have a doctor's appointment today at 2:15 just up the road, and I know it's short notice, but I was hoping you could come with me. They're going to tell me how far along I am I think."

"Umm, sure. I'll be there to pick you up in at about 1:30."

"Sounds good. See you then."

They ended the call and made another. They had around 10 minutes until Cody got there; and they wanted to let Randy know of their plans.

"Hey Beth. What's up?"

"Hey Randy. I am actually leaving for the doctor in about 10 minutes, with Cody."

"Is the doctor going to go through with it?"

"Yeah. I called in advance yesterday."

"Boy I would pay to see his reaction!"

"I'll bet you would. And guess what else?"

"What's that?"

"The girls helped me make a belly out of the stuffing in those stuffed animas Cody bought me. Had fun ripping those things up I tell you."

"A belly?"

"Yeah. A small one as to make it look like everyone just didn't notice. But I wore a really tight shirt too, to make it a tad more believable."

"You're a smart one you are."

"Thanks."

Just then there was a knock on her hotel room door.

"That must be Cody."

"Oh, ok. Hey Beth listen. Call me when you get back and let me know how it went."

"Sure. Bye Randy."

Beth hung up the phone as Mickie went to answer the door.

"Hey Cody, Beth is ready."

"Hi Mickie," Cody said before stepping into the room.

Beth stepped out of the bedroom and put on her best smile.

"Hey! Notice anything different? I just noticed it this morning!" Beth exclaimed, then turned to the side for Cody to see her fake bump.

"Oh my god."

"I know! Isn't it amazing!" Beth dropped her smile after a second. "You don't look excited."

"Oh, no! I am excited! I am! Come here babe."

Cody gave her a hug, then spoke again.

"Come on baby, let's get you and the baby to this doctor."

"Okay. Bye girls. I'll be back soon; hopefully with some news about my little miracle."

The girls smiled, "Bye, good luck."

Cody then led Beth out the door.

This plan was coming along perfectly!

.

.

.

.

.

Okay.. There you go. I hope you liked it.

Thank you for reading.


	11. Nine Weeks!

Sorry for the super late update…. I was supposed to have gotten a root canal early this morning but I'm so lucky.. that my tooth got rid of it's canal… stopping me from ever getting a root canal on that tooth… so I'm happy :) meant to finish yesterday but go caught up in some family chores.. so anyways, here is chapter 11… hope you enjoy :)

Cody and Beth walked into Dr. Kendall's office and into the waiting room.

"I'll go sign in," Beth said before skipping over to the reception desk. She made it to the desk as Cody made his way to the other side of the room to take a seat.

Beth glanced at the lady in the chair and smiled. She then checked her nametag to see if it was the same receptionist she talked to on the phone the day before. It would be so much easier to sign in if it was...'Susan'.

Yes…

"Hi, um. My name is Beth Phoenix, I called yesterday."

Susan looked up at her.

"Oh, yes," she smiled. "I remember you. Nice belly. Great touch. What did you make it out of?"

"Ripped up the stuffed animals that that jerk gave me and strapped it on with a belt."

Susan then leaned closer so she could say something where Cody couldn't see.

"You know," she paused for a second and looked around to see if anybody was listening to them before she continued. "We have a kit in the back that would help you I think. It's a pregnancy kit that is a fake belly that has special settings expand due to how far along you are. It's designed to show women who are thinking of trying to have a baby what it will be like to be pregnant. I could get you one if you are trying to continue this… thing. I am not supposed to, but it seems like it would be easier for you than trying to stuff more stuffing into what you've got there." Susan smiled.

"That would be great miss. Are you sure you won't get into trouble?"

"Nah. There's a good bit back there, and they're not too expensive if we buy them in clusters, they would never miss it."

"Thank you Susan."

"No problem, I'll have it for you before you go. I mean, you helped me out that one time, it's the least I can do."

Beth smiled but once her mind registered what Susan had said, she got a confused look on her face.

"You don't remember do you?"

Beth shook her head.

"High school. Little Susan Smedley. The girl you helped get an A in gym."

"Oh. Susie?"

"It's me."

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe it's you! I haven't seen you in years. How have you been?"

"I'm doing great, married and have a son. What about you?"

"I thought I was in love but my boyfriend cheated on me so I decided to try and trick him to think that I was pregnant, with someone else's baby."

"Oh, yeah," Susan said and giggled. "Well, go ahead and have a seat. I will let Dr. Kendall know you are here."

"Thank you," Beth said as she went to go sit down next to Cody.

"You get signed in?"

"Yep. Oh, Cody I can't wait to find out how far along I am," Beth said as she leaned into him. Beth could tell she was making Cody uncomfortable; and that's just what she wanted. The couple waited in the waiting room for around 10 more minutes before a nurse came out.

"Miss Phoenix, we're ready for you."

Beth smiled and her and Cody both got up and walked over to the open door for them hand in hand. The nurse led them to a room down a hallway with the number "5" on it.

"This will be your room. My name is Rachel. I will be your nurse."

Rachel had asked a few routine questions, and she either wrote or pretended to write it all down and then picked up her clipboard from the sink she had rested it on and stood by the door.

"Dr. Kendall will be with you shortly. Call if you need anything."

"Thank you ma'am," Beth said before Rachel left and shut the door behind her.

Beth looked at Cody who hadn't said a word since they'd been there.

"Cody?"

Cody looked up.

"You're not happy about this," she put her hand on her fake stomach, "are you?"

"Why do you keep thinking that?"

"Because Cody. It's true. You don't want to have this baby with me. I know you keep saying you do but you don't."

Just as Cody was about to speak Dr. Kendall came into the room.

"Hello, Miss Phoenix. My name is Kendra. Dr. Kendra Kendall. I understand you have a little bundle of joy on the way." Dr. Kendall pointed at her stomach, silently thinking that that finishing touch was the icing on the cake she was planning to serve to her boyfriend.

"Yes ma'am. I am hoping to find out how far along I am."

"That's no problem. We should be able to do that." The doctor then turned to Cody. "Is this the boyfriend?"

"Yeah, that's him. He isn't talking much today," Beth spoke up.

"Oh, well. Maybe we should get started with the tests. That might get him talking, eh?"

Dr. Kendall put on a great show; she went through everything she would for a woman that was really pregnant. When she had finished she exited the room, acting as if she was going to get the results of the various tests she had "preformed" on Beth. Cody and Beth sat in silence for around 15 minutes until Dr. Kendall came back with a folder in hand, and many papers inside. She opened the folder and began her performance.

"Everything looks good. Healthy woman, looks to be a healthy baby too," Dr. Kendall smiled. "Would you like to know how far along you are?"

"Yes! Very much ma'am!"

Beth smiled brightly in anticipation of what was going to happen next. She then took her cell phone out and had it peek over the top of her purse pointed at Cody. She set it for video recording and then acted natural.

"Well," the doctor started, "according to the tests we have run today, you are right around nine weeks along."

Cody seemed un-phased at first until the number of weeks registered in his head. He pulled the most priceless face ever and Beth was both silently thanking herself that she was recording it and trying to hold in her hysteric laughter.

"Nine weeks!" Cody blurted.

"Yes, nine weeks."

Dr. Kendall studied Cody for a moment then decided her job here was done.

"I'll just leave you two alone for a while to let it soak in. You can leave whenever you like and make sure to make an appointment for you twelve to fourteen week visit." With that, Dr. Kendall left Cody and Beth alone in the room.

It was silent for a while and Beth used this opportunity to check and make sure her phone was still recording, which it was. She took a deep breath and decided that it was time to break this silence and find out exactly what he was thinking now.

"Cody? Please say something."

"Nine weeks?"

"Well, that's what she said… but you know, that machine could have malfunctioned or something."

"Answer me this question Beth," Cody began again with an angry look on his face, "how the hell can you be nine weeks pregnant when _we _didn't even get together until about seven weeks ago?"

Beth just looked down and chewed on her bottom lip trying her best to look sad and not amused.

"And on top of that, we didn't even have sex until three weeks ago. So… how can you be nine weeks pregnant and it be my child?"

Beth managed to work up some tears but they were more likely humorous tears not sadness tears, but Cody doesn't know that.

"Cody…"

"Beth, who is the father?"

"You are."

"According to the doctor, I'm not the father. And I know you know who it is. Who is it?"

Beth just looked down and said nothing.

"Who. Is. It?"

When Beth didn't answer his question yet again, Cody held his face in his hands.

"Cody, it was just a one night stand. It never meant anything. I was so drunk and he was so nice and things got out of hand."

"So that's your excuse for being a fucking whore!"

"I'm not a whore. I didn't even cheat. We weren't even together then. Remember? You said so yourself. I was upset because you hadn't asked me out yet. I tried to drink away my sadness and loneliness. And he was there. He helped me feel wanted when no one else seemed to want me," Beth said tears now streaming down her face. That was an Oscar winning performance if she ever saw one.

Cody looked up at her again and seemed to be feeling bad for how she was feeling, or how she was pretending to feel.

"Look Beth, I gotta know who this guy is."

Beth took a deep breath and sighed. "Randy."

"Randy… Orton?"

"Yeah…"

The room went silent again.

"Cody, please talk to me. Yes, I did sleep with Randy about 2 months ago, but that doesn't make him the father of my baby."

"Why not? Have you slept with Ted too? Or maybe John Cena?" Cody said, anger drifting back into his voice now.

"No, of course not Cody. I told you, it was meaningless. And to be completely honest I wouldn't have even remembered doing it at all if I hadn't woken up in his hotel room naked."

Cody sighed and tried to calm himself down. He couldn't very well get mad at her for cheating when he had too. And he had done it willingly, and according to her, she had no idea what she was doing. And in all honesty, what she did was no wrong, being as they weren't even together at the time, but it still stung that she had gotten pregnant from another man. Was he expected to raise it with her as if it were his own? I think the real question for him was… did he love her enough to do that?

Beth watched Cody drift into deep thought and turned off her recorder on her phone. She slipped it completely back into her bag and then spoke to Cody again. She was going to try and make him forgive her.

"Codes?"

"What?"

"Do you hate me?" Beth asked welling up some more tears in her eyes.

Cody sighed. "No. No matter how angry I get with you, I could never hate you. Please, don't cry."

"Cody, I really am sorry and I really do wish this was your baby."

"I know. It's okay. Let's just leave. Okay?"

The two said nothing more to each other and simply walked out of the small room and into the lobby of the doctor's office. Beth went up to the desk to pay for her visit, well double really, but it was totally worth it. Susan finished the payment transaction then placed a bag over the counter.

"Here you are miss Phoenix, this is your pregnancy kit.

She leaned in and got closer to Beth then, she winked and spoke so softly that Cody couldn't hear.

"It's all there."

"Thank you. Beth whispered back. After that, the couple left the office and got into their car and drove back to the hotel in complete silence. Once they had gotten there Cody just left her. He didn't walk her to her room like he usually would; he just left her to walk herself. She did just that. When Beth reached her room she opened the door with her key card, hoping that her friends where there so she could tell them all about the visit and of course show them the video she had shot. Upon entering the room she noticed Mickie, Kaitlyn, and Barbie listening to the song, 'Big Booty Bitches' jumping around the room shaking the butts crazily!

"Big booty bitches!" they all sang out with the song while wiggling their asses.

"Little bitches get out! We don't want no skinny bitches!" Kaitlyn and Mickie belted.

"Hey!" Barbie said suddenly feeling left out here. After that there was just no holding back anymore, she shut the hotel room door behind her and busted out laughing and starting clutching her side. Kaitlyn, Mickie, and Barbie stopped dancing as the song continued to play. Barbie quickly pressed the button to pause the music as the girls watched on as Beth fell against the door in a desperate attempt to keep herself vertical.

"What in God's name were you doing?" she choked out.

"Dancing… duh," Barbie replied.

Mickie rolled her eyes. "Anyways, how was the doctor Beth? Did he fall for it?"

"Hook, line, and sinker," Beth said with a sly smile playing on her lips.

"Tell us everything," Kaitlyn pressed, urging Beth to go on. "And what's in the bag?"

"Oh, this? You guys are gunna love it. Susan, the receptionist gave it to me."

Beth reached into the bag and pulled out the fake belly.

"Wow. Is that one of those expandable bellies? That feel real and shit?" Barbie asked.

"Sure is," Beth replied. "Now I can take this other one off." Beth then lifted her shirt and unstrapped the belt holding the bag of stuffed animal stuffing. She trashed the bag and went to put her belt back in her room.

"That feels much better. Hopefully this fancy belly will be more comfortable."

"Okay, Beth, tell us about Cody's reaction; was it epically amazing?" Mickie asked.

"You tell me. I recorded it."

"No way! Let us see!" Kaitlyn piped up.

Beth took her phone out of her purse and opened up the video. The girls all gathered around to watch Cody's breakdown. They all laughed and giggled at Cody's expense, and then, Beth remembered something.

"Oh, you guys. I was supposed to call Randy and let him know how it went."

"So do it," Barbie said.

"Text him the video," Kaitlyn suggested. "That would be funny."

"Good idea," Beth stated as she typed on a few keys in her phone sending out the video message. She then typed some more numbers and pressed the phone to her ear to listen for a dial tone. Once she had verified one, she put her phone on speaker so all the girls could hear and she wouldn't have to give them all the details later.

"Hello?"

"Hey Randy, it's Beth."

"Oh, hey. How did the doctor's appointment go?"

"Oh, perfect, he fell for it and that Dr. Kendall was very believable."

"What did Cody say when he heard the news?"

"Check your text messages."

"My text messages?"

"Yes. Check em."

"Okay, one sec," Randy said as he pulled the phone from his ear, put it on speaker, and checked his inbox. He had a video message from Beth. He clicked it and was surprised to see Cody and a look of total anger, disdain, and shock on his face. Beth had videoed when the doctor had told him that Beth wasn't pregnant with his baby! He watched in amusement as Beth put on a very believable show of remorse. When he finished watching he put the phone back to his ear.

"Haha. Beth, that was priceless. I can't believe you videoed it."

"I did it for you. You said you would pay to see his reaction. Well, now you have. Time to pay up," she said in a flirty tone.

"Oh, and what do I owe this wonderful video?"

Beth inhaled deeply, then exhaled very slowly. She knew she shouldn't do this, but she was now admitting it to herself, she was getting a crush on Randy Orton.

"Dinner…tonight," she asked hopefully.

"Okay, sure. Eight o'clock? I'll pick you up at your room."

"Sounds perfect. See you at eight. Bye."

"See ya."

The two hung up the phone and Beth turned her attention to the three girls in the hotel room that were staring at her. She knew what they were thinking. They were thinking how cute a couple her and Randy would make, and how cute they're baby would be, and how they wished she was really having Randy's baby. She knew they were thinking that stuff because Beth was thinking it too. And sparing their friend from being told something she was already thinking very hard about, the three divas did what they always did, helped her get ready.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

Okay, I know that chapter was rather boring but hey… I'm sorry.. The next chapter however, will be of Randy and Beth's "date" :) so I hope you liked this. I thought it was pretty funny and I am not ashamed to admit I listened to the song "Big Booty Bitches" while writing that part and I giggled at some of my own material.. so I hope you did too :)

Please read and review :)

Thanks,

Xoxo

KayBug 3


	12. How do you know?

*Here's an update for you all, I hope I didn't disappoint you too much.

Kaitlyn, Mickie, and Barbie had all helped Beth get ready after she got out of the shower. She ended up wearing a pale blue mid sleeve tee with three buttons in the front. She left two of them unbuttoned to show off her cleavage. She paired it with a black pleated skirt that came down a little past mid thigh. She wore some pale blue knee high socks with frosty blue stripes on them because they matched so perfectly, she couldn't help herself. Her shoes were what they always were, converses. Today she had chosen black converses with white trim and rhinestones pleated all across the toes. She wore her hair down, but she took her bangs and flipped them to the back using a bobby pin to secure them then puffed them up creating a bump on top of her head. She then put on some silver hoop earrings and a silver heart shaped locket necklace. Her makeup was simple, very natural with some black eyeliner and mascara and white eye shadow. It was 7:50 pm and just as Beth was about to proclaim herself as ready for her night out, Barbie came up to her while she was looking at herself in the mirror. Barbie slipped a frosty blue bow in her hair so it could cover the bobby pins that rested on her head and added a little something extra to her whole outfit.

"Thanks Barbie."

"Don't mention it. You look beautiful."

"Really?"

"Yes, really," Barbie said.

Beth smiled at her and replied. "Thanks."

"Even with that belly," Mickie said giggling a bit.

"Looks good huh? I set it to nine weeks. "It'll get bigger by itself now, gradually."

"It looks so real," Kaitlyn said. "Can I touch it?"

"Sure."

Kaitlyn rubbed the belly. "Wow, it feels real too."

"Oh, let me feel," Barbie and Mickie both piped up at once. They both rushed over to her new fake belly and felt it. They both agreed that the belly was very realistic and just then, there was a knock on their door.

"I got it," Kaitlyn stated before getting up from her seated position on Beth's bed and made her way to the door to open it for their visitor.

"Hey Randy."

"Hey Kaitlyn, is Beth ready?"

"Just about."

"Can I come in and wait?"

"Course." Kaitlyn opened the door for Randy to step through and she made a mental note at how polite he had been. Cody never asked permission to come in, he usually just barged right in, not caring if the girls inside were decent or not. Randy leaned against the wall opposite Beth's bedroom, he hands behind his back, as they had been since he came. Kaitlyn was about to ask him why he had his hands behind his back, when Mickie and Barbie walked in.

"Hey Randy," Mickie said before sitting down on the couch.

"Hey Mickie, hey Barbie."

"Beth will be out in a minute," Barbie said before sitting next to Mickie.

Moments later Beth came out of her bedroom. When Randy saw her his jaw dropped slightly and he was in utter shock. She looked so beautiful. Randy pushed himself off the wall with his hands still behind his back.

"Hi Randy."

"Hey Beth, you look gorgeous."

Beth blushed a little before looking down at her sparkly shoes. "Thank you."

Beth noticed Randy's sort of awkwardly placed hands and decided to find out what was up.

"What's behind your back?"

"Oh," he said. He pulled out a plush zebra from behind his back that had pink hooves and a cute little pink nose. And on the side of the zebra sewn into the fur in neon yellow was, her name, "Elizabeth," with a small red heart over the 'I' instead of the dot. Then, once he noticed that Beth had seen the monogram, he flipped the zebra over and showed her where the stuffed animal had another bit of words on its belly. It read, "Much love, Randy" in silver and fancy script.

"Randy… This is—"

Randy then rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand somewhat nervously.

"I, um, thought that maybe you would like some more stuffed animals since you ripped up all your old ones."

Beth and the other girls in the room were touched at what Randy had done for her. Beth knew that he had put a lot of thought into this and it made her feel wanted again.

"It's a pillow pet. You know those ones that are a stuffed animal but can unfold into a pillow. I thought maybe you could use it when you travel and stuff. And nobody would steal it because it has your name on it."

"Well, what if her name was Elizabeth?"

"Well, then you'd be in trouble. But I'd buy you as many as you want, with a different heartfelt message based on how I'm feeling that day."

She smiled that bright smile of hers and thanked him. She then took the cute little zebra back to her room and set it on the bed before returning to Randy.

"Ready to go?"

"Sure am," she piped up. It was then that Randy chuckled a little and pointed at her stomach.

"You're wearing that?"

"Yeah. I have to. What if Cody, or someone he knows sees us? Remember, the only people who know that I'm faking are in this room right now, well, and Stephanie but she won't tell."

"Beth got a new belly from Susan at Dr. Kendall's office," Kaitlyn explained.

"Yeah, one of those ones that feel real," Barbie added.

"And expands on its own," Mickie clarified.

"Cool. Can I feel it?" Randy asked.

"Sure."

Randy put his hand to her stomach and rubbed it.

"Oh, wow. That is amazing. Can you feel that?"

Beth shook her head no.

"Incredible," Randy concluded.

"Isn't it?" Beth asked while moving her own hands to the fake belly.

"Well, yes. But I wasn't talking about the belly," Randy said as he looked into her bright blue eyes.

Barbie, Mickie, and Kaitlyn all "aww-ed" at that.

Beth blushed and mentioned that maybe it was time to go. They both said goodbye to Kaitlyn, Mickie, and Barbie and headed out the door.

"So, where do you want me to take you tonight?" Randy asked as they made their way to the parking garage.

"Oh, no. I invited you. I am taking you out tonight; and I have it all planned out. You just sit back, relax, and enjoy the ride."

As the two approached the car Beth got into the driver seat and Randy had no choice but to sit in the passenger seat.

"So, where are you taking me?"

"It's a surprise. You'll have to wait and see."

"But I don't like surprises," Randy whined.

"Oh, stop whining."

They drove for a little while until they pulled into the parking lot of a movie theater. "We're going to see _Horrible Bosses_, I mean, if that's okay."

"Anything is okay, as long as I'm with you," Randy replied and he watched as Beth's face turned a bright crimson color. He loved when she blushed like that. He smiled and she looked down and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"You ready?" I asked her.

"Sure."

They both got out of the car and Beth locked the door and slipped the keys in her purse. Randy walked beside her and as they walked, he noticed people staring. At first he didn't understand. Couldn't two friends go out to a movie together? Well, they could if the girl wasn't pregnant. He realized that it looked like, and decided to reap the benefits of what everyone else was already thinking. He slipped his hand onto hers and grasped it gently, causing her to look up at him in slight confusion. He then simply smiled and gestured to all the pairs of eyes on them. She understood and she liked that Randy wanted to claim being the father of her false baby. Cody would never have wanted to go to a public place with her anymore now that she had this belly. The two got into the line to buy their tickets when a little girl in front of them turned around to face them. She began pulling on her mother's t-shirt and pointing at the couple. She looked around the age of 4 or 5.

"Mommy, mommy! It Rany Oron and Eth Enix! An Eth as got fat!"

The woman quickly placed a hand on her daughter's head and looked up at Randy and Beth.

"I'm terribly sorry. She's a big fan of the both of you, really."

"Oh, it's okay. I kind of have gotten fat in a way," Beth said with a slight giggle. She then bent down to the little girl, as best she could.

"What's your name sweetheart?"

The little girl looked up at her mother, waiting for permission to tell her. Her mother nodded indicating that she could.

"Tacy."

"Stacy?"

Stacy nodded.

"Well, Stacy, do you know why I have gotten so big?"

The little girl shook her head no.

"Well, I've gotten big like this because there is a baby in my tummy."

"You gots a baby in der?"

Beth nodded and smiled at the little girl. It was just a little white lie, and what was she supposed to say, 'Hey, I'm not fat! This is fake! I'm faking my pregnancy to get back at my unfaithful boyfriend!' Yeah, please. That would be all over the net in a matter of minutes!

"Who gunna be baby's addy?"

Beth didn't seem to know how to answer that question so Randy answered for her.

"I am of course."

"Andy, you gone be addy?"

"Yes I am. And Beth here is going to be the mommy."

"Stacy dear, I think that's enough questions," Stacy's mother pulled her in front of her in the line and offered them both an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry, again. But if you don't mind my asking, how long have you two been together?"

Beth and Randy shared a glance at each other before looking back at the woman.

"You see, I have another daughter that is 17, she keeps up with all the stuff behind the scenes, follows all your tweets, you know? She tells me all about the gossip but not once did she mention your pregnancy, or the fact that you two were even together."

"Well, we have been quite secretive about our relationship up until now, but now that she's pregnant, we figured we might as well be out with it."

"Do you know if it is a boy or a girl?"

"Not yet," Beth replied.

"Would you mind if I take a picture to show my teenage daughter what she missed by refusing to come out with us?"

"Of course not," Beth smiled. "Stacy, come over here sweetie."

Beth held her arm out for the young girl to join them and Randy scooped her up in his arms causing her to giggle as her mother took the picture.

"Thank you very much," the mother said taking her daughter by the hand and purchasing the tickets. When they had finished, they both waved to the wrestlers and entered the theater.

"Two for _Horrible Bosses_ please," Beth said taking out her purse and her wallet. She paid for the tickets; much to Randy's objection. Since Randy had insisted he would buy the concessions if she wanted them, she politely declined and the two made their way into the theater and sat side by side. Randy once again reached for her hand and Beth wasn't putting up a fight. She let him hold her hand during the movie as they both laughed and had a great time.

After the movie they both made their way back to the car. As Beth was about to climb into the driver's seat, she let out a yawn and Randy looked at her and could tell she was sleepy. He insisted that he would drive back so she could sleep. At first she resisted, before giving in, deciding that she was too tired to argue. She got into the passenger side and Randy was right; she ended up leaning her head to the side slightly and drifting into a peaceful sleep.

When they arrived back at the hotel Randy didn't want to wake her, so he got out of the car and made his way over to her side. He gently scooped her up and carried her the rest of the way, with her purse on her lap, locking the car behind him. When he reached her hotel room he knocked lightly on the door, hoping that one of the girls inside would be awake and be able to open the door for him. He stood there, waiting for a good too minutes before a small brunette opened the door rubbing her eye with one hand.

"Delivery," Randy whispered jokingly.

Mickie smiled a little, "Come in. Just lay her on her bed. Inside to your left, first door."

"Thanks."

"I really appreciate you bringing her back. I swear, the girl is like drunk when she's sleepy," Mickie joked as Randy walked into the room and found the empty bedroom and gently laid the sleeping blonde on the bed. He studied her and then started to think; he would be extremely uncomfortable if he were wearing a mini skirt, tight top, and a fake belly. He thought for a while before deciding to help her out.

Randy took her sparkly converse off of her and then gently and slowly slipped the skirt of her hips. She was still sleeping. Randy noticed though she had kind of done his task for him as she was wearing short shorts under her skirt. Guess you can't be too careful when you're a hot girl like her. He figured she could sleep in those shorts; he just needed to change her shirt and remove that belly. Randy unbuttoned the shirt as far as it would go before trying to pull it over her head. He miraculously managed to get it off without waking her. It was after he had stripped her of her fake belly, placing it on chair in the corner, and rummaged through her drawers to find an appropriate shirt for her to sleep in, that she slightly stirred.

"Randy? Is that you? What are you doing?"

"Getting you ready for bed."

"Why?"

"Because you're sleepy after our night at the movies. You fell asleep on the ride back."

"Oh, that was real? I thought it was a dream."

Beth began drifting again and Randy took this as opportunity to sit her up and pull her new shirt on. As he did, Beth sighed. Randy then laid her back down on the bed and began to exit the room, making sure everything was as it was when he entered, when he heard a small voice call to him.

"Randy? Where are you going?"

"Back to my room to get some sleep."

"Don't leave me, please," she said as she reached for him in her half slumber.

Randy made his way back across the room, not really wanting to leave her anyway, now that she asked, he had a reason to stay.

He took his hand and gently rubbed her golden blonde hair out of her face, admiring her stunning beauty. She had been hurt so much, and what had she done to deserve it. Absolutely nothing. She smiled at him.

"You want me to stay with you?"

"Please."

Randy got into the bed on the other side of her, intending on just sitting with her, but she immediately, if by instinct, Beth snuggled closer to him. Randy had to admit, she was rather cute like this. She probably had no idea what she was doing though, so Randy felt it best not to get his hopes up, but rather, he enjoyed the feeling of this gorgeous blonde in his arms, as she slept on his chest very peacefully.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The next morning Beth awoke in her bed, quickly realizing she wasn't the only one in it. She frantically checked to see if they were both fully clothed, which they were. She breathed a sigh of relief and that's what woke up her sleeping companion.

"Morning beautiful. Did you sleep well?" He asked her as he removed his hand from around her and stretched himself out.

"Um, yeah. I think I slept well. But I'm a little fuzzy as to how I got back here, got into these clothes, and what I even did last night. I was just so tired."

Randy smiled and told her everything that had occurred the night before.

"Oh, thank goodness. I thought that I might have done something I would regret later."

"Ouch."

That hurt Randy pretty bad, he would like to think, somewhere… In the back of her mind, she wanted to have something more with him. Not that he thought she would ever act on it. But he could hope couldn't he?

"No, Randy… I didn't mean it like-" she said as she reached for him.

"I know what you meant." He shrugged her off.

"No, I really don't think you do. I didn't mean I wouldn't want to, it's just, I- I" Beth paused as she took a few calming breathes and fanned her face with both her hands, desperately trying to hold back her tears that were quickly welling up in her eyes. She didn't look at Randy when she continued. She didn't want him to see her cry. Not again.

"I- I've just been through a lot. You know? I don't want to have to go through what I have for a second time. I just… I just want the pain to stop, the constant feeling of loneliness; the feeling of rejection. I can't shake it. I feel- I feel like nobody will ever want me."

Randy turned back to her, seeing her looking down and using her left hand to rub her upper right arm in nervousness. Beth looked up at him, her eyes wet and her makeup from the night before smeared.

"Wanna know a secret?" she smiled a bit through her tears. "I often wish I was someone, like, Barbie, or Maryse. Because… they're skinner, more well liked, and far more beautiful than I could ever be. People have a hard time seeing past my appearance. And I- I know I'm not beautiful on the outside… But, I-I like to think I have a little something on the inside." With that, Beth looked back down and started playing with her acrylics. She had no idea why she was spilling her guts to Randy; maybe it was just something that was built up for so long, she just had to let it go.

Randy hated how she always put herself down. Anyone with eyes could tell she was beautiful; he just wished she could see that. And that's when he did it. Randy used his fingertips to tilt her face back towards him, and before she could question him, he kissed her gently on her lips. It was sweet, chaste, and very very gentle. Beth was shocked of course, but it only took her a few seconds to enjoy it. Their lips moved together in perfect sync for longer than either of them thought that it would. Neither of them wanted to stop but they needed some air. When it had finally ended, Beth turned away. Randy was concerned something was wrong with her.

"What's wrong Beth?"

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why would you want me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Come on Randy! Who are we kidding? Look at you! What would a guy like you want with a girl like me? You should be with someone worthy. Barbie is single you know."

"One problem with that. I don't want Barbie, I want you." There, he had said it, and he meant it too.

"But why?"

"Look," Randy placed both his hands on either side of her face, forcing her to look into his bright blue eyes. "Beth, you… Well, you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. You're also smart, and funny. I don't, nor will I ever, understand why you don't have more confidence in yourself."

Tears began to stream down the blonde's cheeks again and she spoke softly. "This is wrong Randy. We're wrong."

"How do you know? You won't even try us."

.

.

.

.

Mickie, Kaitlyn, and Barbie were about to go wake Beth to make her get dressed and go to coffee with them; they wanted the details about her date with Randy. But, when they were about to go in and get her, they heard voices coming from inside the room. They cracked the door open slightly and gathered by the door. They watched and listened as the scene unfolded. First, Beth cried, Randy kissed her, and now, he was trying to convince her they should be together. What is this? The girls, no matter how much they wanted to stay, tore themselves away from the door and left the hotel room entirely. They would get the details later; right now, Beth and Randy needed their moment.

.

.

.

.

"I know you don't want to be hurt again…" Randy said as he gently used his thumbs to caress the sides of her cheeks. "But I swear to you, I will try my hardest to not be the reason for your tears… I won't hurt you."

"I want to believe you Randy, but… I- I just-"

"Hey, hey… Look at me…" Randy said as he stroked her hair lovingly. Beth was waiting for something more, but no more words came as Randy simply kissed her again, with much more passion than last time. This was his chance to finally prove to her that he was the one for her, and he'd be damned if he was going to let that chance slip away.

- So there you have it. A new chapter.. I wasn't too happy with this chapter.. but.. ehh… aw well… let me know how you like it in a review :)

thanks for reading

xoxo KayBug


	13. Let me take care of you

I know… I am going to apologize for the update being like, months overdue but it's finally done now.. And I've come to terms with the fact that I am a bad person. :/

***WARNING: contains sexual content, reader discretion advised***

Beth awoke with a sudden jolt and frantically looked around her room. She was alone. She took in a large breath and let it out while she lay back down in her bed trying to remember when exactly reality ended, or if it even started. She looked over at the nightstand at the clock, 1:43 AM. Great. The time provided no help to her in finding out where exactly reality ended, and her dream started. It was bad enough that she had a dream about this sort of thing. Now, she was having trouble in determining what was real or not.

Mickie! She could ask Mickie! She can help! She can tell her if she remembers Randy coming up or not. Beth quickly threw the covers off of her and rushed to Mickie's room.

"Mickie!"

Mickie rolled over, still slightly asleep.

"What?" she asked sleepily.

"Look Mick I need you to focus. This is very important."

Mickie used her hand to wipe her eyes as she sat up.

"Okay, what?"

"What do you remember from last night?"

"What do you mean?"

"When I came back from the movies last night. What happened?"

"Oh. Um… Well, you fell into a drunken sleep.. like you always do when you're super tired…. And… Randy carried you back up here… anddddd… um.." Mickie scratched her head slightly trying to think of the previous night's events. "Umm… He put you in your pajamas… I watched… Then…he left."

"That's all?"

"Yeah girl. You were out like a light. But Randy said to tell you he had a great time and you guys should do it again real soon."

Beth smiled at that.

"Thanks Micks. You were a big help."

"No problem hun. Now can I go back to sleep?"

Beth giggled a little before replying, "sure."

Beth gave Mickie a hug and a "good-night" and went back to her room. She shut the door behind her and laid down on her bed as her cell phone lit up. She picked it up and looked at the brightly lit screen; a text message. From ….Randy… Okay?

Beth opened up the text message and read it.

_Randy: Hey, sorry to bother you at this time of night, but is Barbra in your room?_

_Beth: I dunno. Let me check._

Beth was very confused but she still got out of bed and went to check to see if Kelly was in her room. She wasn't. Beth searched for a note to let them know where she had gone, but there wasn't one. She went back to her room, grabbed her phone and texted Randy back.

_Beth: No. She's not here. Do you know where she is?_

_Randy: I think so. I'm so sorry Beth _

_Beth: Why? _

_Randy: Maybe I should come over?_

_Beth: Do you know what happened to Barbie?_

_Randy: I'll be there soon._

_Beth: Okay?_

Around 5 minutes later there was a light knock on the main hotel room door. Beth rose up from the bed and went to answer the door. It was just who she expected.

"Hey, Randy. What's going on? Is something wrong with Barbie?"

"Come on. Let's go to your room to talk."

They both went into Beth's room to talk.

"You might wanna sit down…"

"O…kay… "

Beth sat down on the bed awaited to know what Randy had to talk with her about.

"Beth, you know I'm your friend right? You know I care about you?"

"Of course… Randy… What's wrong?"

"Well, tonight, I bypassed Cody's room. I heard Kelly in there. I, uh, went up to the door and knocked. He answered and I asked if he was alone. He said he was. But I insisted I heard Barbra's voice, but he continued to deny it. I walked into the room and discovered her in the bathroom…. Half naked."

"I'm sure there's a logical explanation for-"

"There is. And I think we both know what it is."

Beth got quiet and tried to keep herself together. "Umm, are you sure?"

"I wish I wasn't but yes. I am sure… He asked me not to say anything to anyone. Especially you. Claimed he didn't want to hurt you."

"Is this a joke?"

"I wish it were."

Tears began to fall from Beth's eyes and she looked down as the salty tears dropped onto her lap.

"Beth?" Randy asked.

Beth was quiet for a few minutes before speaking, or rather, 'squeaking' up.

"Randy?" Beth sniffed.

"Yeah?"

"I know I'm trying to get him back for this stuff, but is it bad that I still care about him? Is it bad that everything like this he does still hurts me?"

"No, Beth. It's not. You love him. I get it. But I do know you deserve better. You deserve someone that will love you whole heartedly and someone that tells you they love you every day, someone who will show you how much they care every minute of everyday. Because is that not what true love is?"

Beth smiled a little. Her crush has just grown about 10 times in size. Great.

"I just feel like I'll never find that guy you're talking about. He's too good to be true."

"Maybe you should look right in front of you."

"Huh?"

"Look I know this is weird, right after I tell you about your boyfriend cheating… But… I really like you."

"Well I like you too Randy."

"No Beth… I really _like_ you."

Beth's jaw visibly dropped. She was utterly speechless. Was this another dream?

"Randy.. I.."

"Please don't reject me. You deserve someone to take care of you."

Randy then tilted her chin up so that his piercing blue-green eyes met her deep gray ones.

"Let me take care of you," he whispered to her.

"Randy…"

Beth was then stopped before she could get her sentence out, by Randy giving her a deep and passionate kiss. She took in a sharp breath while her eyes widened. Then, she began to kiss him back. A part of her was screaming for her to stop, her head, it was telling her that this was wrong and that she needed to pull away. But her heart, her heart screamed louder. It screamed for her to continue, to let him love her.

As the kiss got more intense the two ended up on the bed, hands all over each other's bodies. Randy stripped himself of his clothes and then proceeded to strip Beth. "God, you…. You are so beautiful."

Beth's stomach grew butterflies when he said that. Someone thought she was beautiful? Nobody has ever said she was beautiful and _meant_ it before; well besides her parents. Words could not describe the sensations inside her stomach she was feeling right now. She knew she shouldn't be doing this, but even though she knew it was wrong, it felt so right.

.

.

.

***Kathleen (KrystalKayne) kinda wrote the smut.. Because I suck at it.. Sooo, thank you Kathleen :) ***

.

Allowing her hands to run up Randy's sides, the diva felt the nervous feeling in the pit of her stomach grow. Why was she feeling this way? Was it because her feelings for Randy were increasingly growing stronger for him and quickly diminishing when it came to Cody because of all the pain he caused? She couldn't quite figure it out. Gazing into Randy's turquoise-colored eyes in a curious manner as she tilted her head to the side, Beth allowed a small, lopsided smile formed on her lips before she lifted her head from the comfort of the pillow and crashed her lips against his. She could tell that he was somewhat shocked by the suddenness but he hadn't complained – not in the slightest. Delicately tapping the tips of his fingers against her skin; Randy made the blonde bare a majority of his weight as he laid on top of her fully and rested his hands on her hips, gently pushing them down against the bed covers before reluctantly tearing his lips from hers, instead trailing them along her jaw line and down her neck.

Arching her back, Beth couldn't suppress the pleasure any longer as a quiet moan passed her lips. Mere seconds ago she'd been doubting whether or not she should've let things get so far, but now? She didn't really care – it was time to give Cody a taste of his own medicine. She'd love to see the look on his face when she told him she'd slept with Randy – and that she now knew about him and Kelly, on top of his little fling with Kaitlyn those weeks ago. As the saying goes – 'Revenge is sweet'.

As Randy's lips ventured her skin, the diva couldn't help but allow a girlish giggle to pass her lips which brought his attention back to her face; looking at her in a confused manner as his eyebrow lifted.

"What's so funny, Elizabeth"

He mused, snickering quietly. He knew she hated being called by her full name – but what could she do to get him back exactly? Getting a look of slight annoyance in reply, the superstar just rolled his eyes and rested to the side a little before he brushed a lock of her sun-kissed locks out of her face.

"If you must know, Randal; I laughed because I'm ticklish..."

"Oh, are you now?"

Beth's eyes widened slightly as a smirk crawled onto Randy's lips. Instantly knowing what her fate would end up being, the diva just shut her eyes tightly and recoiled in a somewhat playful manner as his fingertips began to brush rapidly against her skin. Unable to restrain herself; the diva squirmed within his grip and giggles erupted from her lips. Damn him! He'd kept at it for a good few minutes before he unexpectedly pushing himself inside her causing her to gasp loudly. Taking a few deep breaths, the gaze of her icy blue eyes moved to meet Randy's, finding a questioning look on his features, as if he were asking if it were okay to continue. Staring at him blankly for a minute, Beth took in a deep breath and attached her lips to his again – maybe that would give him the answer he was looking for? He must've figured it out because after a few seconds, Randy began to gently thrust in and out of her. Considering he didn't want to force her into anything she didn't want to do, he'd decided that would be the best way to start it all off – after all, the pair had been friends for years and he didn't want to mess it all up because of just one night.

Hesitantly trailing one of his hands down her side; the superstar lightly wrapped his hand around her thigh and lifted it upwards somewhat to give him better access. It was at that point he began to pick up the pace and quicken the speed of his thrusting. Catching the blonde's moans with his lips; Randy did his best to make Beth feel good – then again, he knew for a fact whatever he did would be a million times better than whatever Cody could give her – especially considering the rumours he'd heard about his performance from some of the other divas that he'd humped and dumped.

Beth couldn't believe how she was feeling right now, she was in pure ecstasy and there was no way to display it considering her mouth was currently occupied. Briefly pulling her lips away from his, the diva pushed the tips of her fingers back through her hair; lightly grabbing at the roots as her back arched upwards and began to thrust in time with Randy's movement. Clenching her jaw tightly, her chest began to heave with every breath she took. Releasing her hair, Beth's hands found the side's of Randy's face and pulled it close to hers; lightly trailing her tongue along his bottom lip before she reattached their lips again; only to moan into his suddenly.

It felt like they'd been at it for hours, and they probably had for all she knew – not that it mattered to her, she'd felt wanted, and loved for the first time in months and she liked that feeling. It's what she'd wanted all along. As a million things rushed through her mind, she felt Randy's speed suddenly quicken to a lot faster than what he had been and her own body began to shudder. She was close, she could tell.

After a few more deep thrusts; both reached their climax at the same time, a loud groan leaving Randy's lips, that being replied with a loud moan of pleasure from Beth. Both breathing heavily, Randy's body collapsed on top off Beth's.

Panting heavily, Randy managed to find the strength to lift himself off of Beth and lean on his forearms; a small smirk flicking onto the corner of his lips as he brushed her hair from her face; lightly caressing the side of it before pressed his lips tenderly to his.

"Wow.."

Beth murmured in a giddy tone, a large, child-like grin forming on her lips before she bit down against her lower lip.

"I know... I'm amazing, aren't I?"

Randy teased, a quiet chuckle passing his lips as he pushed his hands against the bed and began to lift himself up and down as you would a push up which ended in him pulling out of her completely.

"You're conceited, you know that?"

Beth teased in reply, playfully pushing against his chest.

.

.

***end Kathleen's contribution : back to me***

Randy landed next to her causing an indention in the bed and Beth to bounce up slightly.

"Yeah. But I have a right to be according to you."

Beth smiled and giggled slightly… "Very funny hot head. I'm sleepy."

"Oh, I wore you out, huh?"

Beth just playfully rolled her eyes and adjusted her position on the bed until she was comfortable on her side. Randy came closer to her and snaked his hands around her waist and just held her.

Was it wrong that she was happy in Randy's arms? She felt safe, secure, and most her desired feeling, loved. She felt loved. She felt that someone truly believed she was beautiful. True, Cody had made her feel that way once, but he hadn't in months and in comparison to what Randy had just given her, Cody fell short; literally. XP

Beth and Randy stayed wrapped in each other's arms that night. New order of business was explaining this to Mickie and Kaitlyn, and then; finding a creative way to spill the beans to Cody in a way that will make him fume with jealousy, and Kelly, well I suppose she could be taken care of later.

.

.

.

.

I know I've said this before but I promise to try and get updates up faster… Especially this week coming up is Thanksgiving break then 2 more weeks of school, then I'm out again for around 3 weeks… She plenty of time to write :) Hopefully I'll use it.. lol! But I hope you liked this chapter and thank you again to Kathleen (KrystalKayne) for writing my smut and also thanks to all who have comtinued to support me with my writing and I hope I made you proud/happy :)


	14. Then it was Eve… That hoeski

Warning: Lots of swearing this time. Lots. But the words themselves aren't terrible.

Randy awoke a few hours later and found a beautiful blonde Diva snuggled up to him. He gently brushed some of her slightly curly blonde hair out of her face. She was so beautiful. At the gentle feeling of his fingertips on her face she began to stir.

"Mmm."

"Morning beautiful."

"Mmm, morning," Beth mused while yawning and stretching herself out slightly.

Randy looked into her sparkling crystal eyes and leaned down to press his lips to hers.

"What was that for?"

"For being you," Randy stated with a smile.

Beth smiled back at him.

"So, what do we do now?" she asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean… how are we going to explain this to Mickie and Kaitlyn… and Cody and Barbie."

"Well, I reckon we can just come right out and say it to Mickie and Kaitlyn but Barbie and Cody will be a bit more tricky."

Beth thought for a minute and decided Randy was right.

"Hey, what time is it?"

Randy looked at the clock. "It's a little after 10. Why?"

"I have an autograph signing with Mickie today at 3. I'll get up soon," she said as she snuggled into him again.

He smiled and kissed the top of her head before relaxing back on the bed.

And that's when Mickie barged in.

"Bee! Get up! We got a signing today at—Whoa!"

Beth shot up covering herself with the sheets on the bed.

"Oh… my…."

"Now Mickie; I know hat you're thinking…."

"I'm thinking you fucked him!"

"Oh Mickie shut up…. You and your foul mouth," Beth stated with a roll of her eyes.

"Well, did you?"

Beth the clinched at the sheet tighter with shifty eyes, bit her bottom lip, and snuggled her face back into Randy.

"I knew it! I totally knew it!... Question: how did this even happen? When did you get here?"

"Came in real early, like 3 am. Had to tell Beth something…. One thing led to another… and-"

"Well, what was so important that you couldn't wait to tell her?"

"Well—"

"Cody cheated again Mickie."

"What? Do you know who with?"

"Yeah. But you'll never guess who it was."

"Was it Kaitlyn again? Cause I will fuck that bitch up!"

"No Mickie..."

"Then it was Eve….. That hoeski."

"No.. not Eve."

"Alicia?"

Beth shook her head no.

"I'll bet it was Aksana eh?"

"Who?"

"Aksana… That new, new chick."

"Never heard of her."

"Whatever. Then it must have been-"

"No Mickie just stop." Beth sat up slightly, careful with the sheet, making sure it didn't fall. She looked down as tears started to well up in her eyes.

"I- It was Barbie."

"No… It can't be. Surely not…."

"Randy saw it."

"It's true Mickie. I saw it. And he told me not to tell her about it. Obviously I couldn't do that to her."

Beth smiled a little though her tears and looked up at Randy. He used his thumb to gently wipe her tears away and looked into her eyes.

Mickie looked on at her friends and found herself smiling, happy; her anger had gone almost as quickly as it erupted at the sight of her best friend so happy.

"Okay you two love birds…"

They turned their attention back to her.

"So is this like official?"

Beth wanted to speak but couldn't seem to make words. She wanted to say that it was definitely official but she wasn't sure if Randy wanted to be in a relationship with her and didn't want to appear delusional or stupid.

"Well? …. Randy?"

"Well, I mean, if she wants to, I would be more than willing."

Beth shot her head back to look at him again in surprise.

"Really?"

"Of course… Beth I wouldn't have let last night happen if I didn't have deeper feelings for you. You should know I would never take advantage of you like that."

"I know… It's just… This is all new to me. Being wanted… Feeling beautiful. I haven't ever truly felt that before…" Beth confessed while playing with her fingers in her lap.

"You are beautiful. And I want you… More than anyone else ever could," Randy said as he rested his forehead on hers.

"Awww."

Beth looked up at her best friend. "Shut up Mickie."

"Yeah yeah… Up and at em! We have a signing to be at in a few hours."

Beth huffed and proceeded to get up out of the bed and gather up all her clothes from the floor and put them in bag for washing.

"You could have covered up or something. Jeez Beth."

"Why? You've both seen it anyways," Beth replied as she tossed the bag of dirty clothes next to her suitcase and proceeded to the bathroom to take a shower and get dressed for her signing with Mickie.

.

.

.

.

.

When Beth got out of the shower she dried herself off and wrapped her towel around herself and went into her room to get some clothes from her suitcase. When she entered her room, she noticed her bed was made and all her things were neat and tidy. She had to be sure to thank Mickie for that after she was dressed. She decided on a grey baby doll top that had pink flowers at the bottom. For bottoms she wore jean capris with cuffs on the end and a few frays. Her shoes were pink converse to match her pink flowers; and just for a little something extra she added a nice grey and pink headband. She put brushed her teeth and put on a tiny bit of makeup and then eyed herself up in the mirror. She didn't think it was flawless but she thought she looked decent enough. As she was about to exit her room, she caught a glimpse of her fake belly. She had almost forgotten it! She grabbed it and snapped it on underneath her top. She left her room only to find Randy and Mickie sitting on the couch in the sitting room watching television.

"Bout time," Mickie stated with a playful roll of her eyes.

"Randy? You're still here?"

"Yeah," he said as he got off the couch. "I had to say a proper good-bye to my girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?"

"Yeah… you don't wanna be my girlfriend?"

"I do… It's just that… What about the plan?"

"She's right… now there is even more reason to go through with it," Mickie jumped in.

"You think we should?" she looked up at Randy.

"Definitely. But you can still be my girlfriend... " he brushed a strand of her hair behind her ear, ".. secretly, for now."

"Okay," she said cutely and chewed on her bottom lip.

Randy leaned in and gave her a gentle kiss on her lips.

"You look beautiful."

Beth blushed in response. "Thanks."

"No problem; Now, you two get to your signing. You'll be late. We'll figure out how to tell Cody and Barbra afterward. But I'll tell Kaitlyn while you're gone."

"Thank you."

She kissed him on his cheek and he smiled at her.

"Go on you two," he said as he gave Beth a smack on her ass.

Beth and Mickie left the hotel room to go to their signing. Once they had arrived, they found their table and were all smiles to greet the fans. They both loved the vibe of the fans and Beth had gotten some odd requests. Some people had asked to kiss her baby bump; some had asked to rub it; some had even asked to sniff it- she had politely refused those who asked that. It went swimmingly and none suspected her baby bump was fake.

A few hours later when the signing was over, Beth and Mickie gathered up their things to return to the hotel. It was then when Beth and Mickie both received text messages from Kaitlyn.

"_What the actual fuck! Beth had sex with RKO! What? Are you fucking serious? Pinch me this is all a dream! *__pinches self repeatedly__* 0.o Explainnnnn it to meee."_

"Looks like Randy told her," Mickie said with a slight chuckle. "I'll message her back and tell her to keep her mouth shut and we'll explain it all later."

"Thank you… Woah."

"Are you okay Beth?"

"Whoo, yeah. I think I'm just hungry. I haven't eaten all day remember?"

"Yeah. That's probably it. We'll get something right when we leave. I promise."

.

.

They left and called both Kaitlyn and Randy on the way back to the hotel.

"Hello?"

"Hey Randy."

"Hey beautiful. What's up?"

"We're on our way back and we were wondering if you want some food, we're starving."

"I want something!" was heard in the background.

"That Kaitlyn?"

"Yep. Hasn't left the room since I told her. She's wiggin'."

"I figured as much," Beth replied with a slight giggle.

"So what am I getting?" Mickie asked.

"Kaitlyn, what do you want?" Randy asked.

"I want Taco Bell!"

"Taco Bell it is," Mickie said.

"Okay, we'll pick up the food and be back at the hotel in about 15 minutes," Beth said.

"Alright, we'll be waiting; bye."

"Bye."

With that, they both hung up the phone. Mickie and Beth stopped by the Taco Bell and got a family sized meal and made their way back to the hotel.

.

.

.

.

.

When Beth and Mickie entered the room Kaitlyn popped up from the couch and immediately demanded the details of Beth's night with Randy.

"Kate, I'm not going to tell you exactly what we did."

"Good. I don't wanna know exactly what you did, just what led up to it."

Mickie then spoke up, " her jerk of a boyfriend cheated AGAIN."

"No way! With who?"

"Barbra."

"You're kidding. How could she? I know I made a mistake but I apologized and I'll never go there again."

"Believe me, Barbra isn't sorry at all. I could tell when I caught them," Randy contributed.

"Speaking of Barbra…" Mickie said as she held up her phone.

_Yo Mick-Kick! I will be back to the room soon; had a situation that needed to be taken care of last night. Sorry I bailed without notice. But I'm fine! :)_

_Xo Barbie_

"Nobody was worried about you bitch… I'm gonna say that…" Mickie said as she clicked the reply button and began to type.

"No Mickie! She'll know we're onto her," Beth said. "Look, let's just let her come back and we'll spill the beans then. And in the meantime I'll call Cody and let him hear Randy in the background or something and then tell him that way."

"That's actually a great idea," Kaitlyn chirped while eating a bite of her taco.

"Fine. Let's do it."

:)

You like? You hate? Review so I know 3


	15. What if ?

Now that both Cody and Barbra knew that Beth and Randy slept together and that everyone was on to their little cheating game; Beth basically threw it in his face that she was the one who played him this time. She admitted everything was a set up; except the actual pregnancy… Because in all honesty, she liked wearing the fake belly, and she liked all the smiles she'd get when she walked, or rather, waddled around backstage; And she definitely liked looking right at Cody and saying she was carrying someone else's baby; Randy's baby. Sure she missed being in the ring, but Stephanie had agreed to a year off camera, so she still had about eight months left, why not take advantage of it?

….

It had been four more months and Beth and Randy had been hanging out a lot and becoming closer and closer as a couple. At this moment, they were cuddling on the couch, watching a movie.

"Do you have to wear that belly now?" Randy chuckled.

"What? I like it. I feel happier in it."

"Okay.. If you say so doll."

It got quiet for a while, both of them watching the movie in silence until Beth broke the silence.

"Randy?"

"Yeah babe?"

"What if I was really pregnant?"

"Well, my feelings would depend on who was the father was babe."

"What if it was you?"

"Then I'd be overjoyed. Hopefully one day I'll get that privilege to say I have a child with you."

"You will."

"How can you be so sure?" Randy asked as he looked down at her.

Beth just got a slightly guilty look on her face and looked away from him.

"Beth you're scaring me. Are you okay?"

"I was feeling kinda sick for a while, so a while ago, I went to the doctor and he ran some tests…"

"Beth… What's wrong babe? Are you sick?"

"Sorta… I guess you could say that."

Beth then reached down to the bottom of her top and lifted it up revealing her, very real, growing belly.

Pressing her teeth down against her lower lip, the blonde glanced away in fear of how Randy would react. Even though she was overjoyed with the fact she'd fallen pregnant to someone who meant the world to her, she couldn't help but feel uneasy. Gasping as her weight shifted on the sofa due to Randy getting to his feet, she felt herself tense up, her eyes shutting tightly to surpress tears. To say she was scared would be the understatement of the century. Maybe it'd been a bad idea to tell him now, maybe she should've waited a little while.

"Are you sure?"

"Very"

Inhaling deeply, Randy ran his hand around the back of his neck and focused his gaze on the diva, trying to capture hers.

"This.. This is amazing! I can't believe it. This is incredible!"

"So… you're not mad?"

"Not at all! I mean, I wish you would have told me sooner, but…"

"I'm sorry. I was just scared you wouldn't want anything more to do with me."

"Beth… you know I love you. And I wouldn't leave you alone with a child.. our child." He put his hands under her shirt and rubbed her stomach.

"How far along are you?"

"I'm 4 months. The fake belly would be at 6 months now but with my real belly I was having to turn the setting down every day to keep it from looking unreal, so I stopped wearing it about a month ago because I was kinda big enough already."

"You've been going to the doctor for checkups right?"

"You know how I've gone to 'visit Nattie' once a month?"

"Nattie's been going with you?"

Beth nodded.

"Do you know if it's a boy or a girl yet?"

"No. I had to leave something for us to both experience together. I haven't even had an ultrasound yet, but they told me next time I don't have a choice because they need to make sure the baby is okay."

Just then Randy felt a tap against his hand.

"Beth.. did you feel that!"

"Yeah.. I- I- I think the baby kicked!"

"Is this the first time it's happened?"

"Yeah. Omigosh Randy!" Beth said as she reached for Randy's hand. "This shit just got so much more real. There's another life inside me."

"And a precious life it is," Randy said as he gently grazed the fingers of his free hand across her stomach.

"When's your next appointment?"

"Few days."

"And you'll be having the ultrasound?"

"Yeah."

"So they can tell us if that's our daughter or our son in there?"

"Most likely."

…

..

The few days went by and Beth and Randy were on their way to Dr. Kendall's office. It was a fight to get Natalya to stay behind too. She had become so accustomed to going it was hard for her to give it up; besides today was the special day, she was getting her first ultrasound. But, with the promise of receiving a phone call before anyone else about the gender of the baby, Natalya agreed to send Randy with Beth.

When they got to their destination, Randy sat down in the waiting room and Beth went to go sign in.

"Hi Beth," Susan beamed. "How are you today? Feeling okay?"

"I feel fine. Still pregnant if that's what you mean. Throwing up in the morning, you know, just the norms," Beth said a little sarcastically as she leaned down a little to sign the clipboard.

"Aw, you have morning sickness?"

"Terribly."

"Well, we'll see what we can do about that."

"Thanks Susan," Beth said as she finished signing the clipboard and went to sit next to Randy. Randy put his arm around her and kissed her cheek.

"All set?"

"Yeah. They should see me soon."

After about fifteen minutes, a nurse came to get them. Miss Phoenix. We're ready for you. Rachel, her nurse led her down to her room and proceeded with the checkup. She asked her all the required questions and Beth answered. For the most part everything was right as rain, but Rachel did note Beth's horrible morning sickness for the doctor. Dr. Kendall came into the room a little after Rachel had left and reviewed her folders.

"So, morning sickness?"

"Yeah… bad."

"On a scale of one to ten, how bad?"

"On a normal morning, it's usually a five, but sometimes it can reach up to an eight."

Dr. Kendall listened attentively and then wrote something down on a piece of paper.

"Okay, I'm going to give you this medication; it'll help ease your stomach without harming the baby. Call me if you have any problems with it. Any questions?"

"No."

"Alright then, we'll send you off down the hall to get your ultrasounds done then you can schedule your next appointment."

"Okay, thank you Dr. Kendall," Beth said as she tried to hop down from the examining table. Randy was quickly to her side to help her.

"Is this the new beau?" the doctor asked, gesturing to Randy.

"Yeah, but he's also the father of the baby."

"Oh, so you've dropped the other bum?"

Beth giggled a little, and nodding. "Basically."

"Good for you. Now off to that ultra sound you go. I'll see you next time."

Randy helped Beth out of the room; then they were met by Rachel to take them to the ultrasound room.

"Go ahead and lay down on this table and get comfortable."

"Hold my hand," Beth whispered to Randy, and he was only too happy to oblige.

"Okay," Rachel started while pulling her on some gloves. "Here we go," she said as she reached for the jelly.

"Go ahead and lift your top."

Beth did as she was told and let go of Randy's hand to lift up her shirt. She then went right back to holding his hand.

Rachel began to spread the cool jelly on her stomach and Beth shivered slightly.

"It's okay babe," Randy said and then kissed the back of her hand to reassure her.

Rachel finished rubbing the jelly and proceeded to reach for the ultrasound wand.

"Ready to see your baby?"

They both nodded and Rachel gently pressed the wand to her stomach and started moving it around, examining the screen. It took her a minute, but once she got it right she smiled and said, "There she is."

"She? I'm having a girl?"

"Yes ma'am. There's your little girl."

As Beth looked at the screen, squeezing Randy's hand, she couldn't help but tear up. She could finally see her little girl. Randy stared at the screen in amazement.

"That's our little girl? We did that?"

"Yeah, Randy; we did. She's beautiful."

"Of course she is babe; look at who her mother is," Randy said while looking at Beth.

Beth blushed slightly and looked at him.

"Flattery will get you everywhere."

"Well, it's worked so far," Randy said as he pointed to her stomach. Well that right there earned Randy a slap to the chest and a slight giggle from Rachel.

"I will print you out some photos and you can pick them up on your way out to make your next appointment."

"Thanks Rachel," Beth said as she wiped off her stomach and pulled her top back down.

"See you two love birds next time. And… congratulations on the little girl."

"Thank you," they both said in unison.

.

.

.

In the car on the way back to the hotel, Beth and Randy were in the middle of a conversation.

"We're having a daughter, grrreeeaaattt. Now I'll have to fight with Nattie about naming the baby after her."

"I think you are over-reacting. Nat's not that bad."

"Please Randy. She will insist on us naming the child after her, and she's start guilt tripping me about how she's always been a good friend and stuff."

"Speaking of which, you promised her a phone call, right?"

"Yeah, I did," Beth sighed and reached for her phone. She scrolled through her contacts and selected Natalya's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Nat."

"O-M-G! Beth! Are you done at the doctors?"

"Yeah. All done."

"Did you get the ultrasound done?"

"Yep."

"Well…."

"Well what?"

"Well is it a boy or a girl?"

"We're having a girl."

"A girl? Yes! You know… I've always been a good friend to you Beth…"

"Aww here we go," Beth said as she made an 'I told you so' face at Randy. Randy just shrugged and continued driving while Beth continued to talk to Natalya on her phone.


	16. Weren't you?

Natalya was visiting with Beth since Tyson had a match to tape and Randy had gone shopping for groceries.

"Natalya, we talked about this. I am not going name my baby after you. I want her to have her own identity."

"But Beth, she will have her own identity! She'll just have my name."

"Nattie. I love you. You're my best friend but I just can't do it."

"Fine then" Nattie exclaimed, pouting slightly. "I just won't name mine after you."

"Wait, what?" Beth murmured, slightly confused.

"You heard" Nattie replied.

"You're..?"

"Yep, I am"

"Oh my gawd! " Beth yelled as she hugged her.

"Hey, Nattie. What if her middle name is 'Natalie'? Would that be okay?"

"Oh now you wanna name your kid after me..."

"No I wanted to before. I like the idea of my baby being named after my best friend ever, but it coulda got confusing, you know. So I want her to have her own name that won't get confused with other people's names. Especially when she gets older and she's padding around backstage with all those superstars and crew members."

"I get it. Thanks for naming her after me. You have no idea how much that means to me… it means the world," Nattie replied with sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"So… " Beth said. "Does this mean you'll name your kid after me?"

"Nice try Elizabeth… Nice try. Have you discussed any names with Randy yet?"

"Not really. Should I?"

"Yes! You both have to agree on the name."

"I know but we still have like five more months to decide."

"And that five months will fly by! Especially when Randy is back full swing on Smackdown and Raw."

"Okay. I'll bring it up tonight."

…..

Later that night when Beth and Randy were laying on the bed, watching an old school wrestling DVD, Beth decided to bring up the name conversation like she promised Natalya she would.

"Baby?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you have any names in mind for our little girl?"

"Um, not really…"

"Well, I think we should come up with some. And, I wanna run a middle name by you. What do you think of 'Natalie'?

Randy chuckled, "I take it Nat got to you after all."

"I guess she did but I only gave her the middle name."

"Yeah, okay, let's brainstorm…"

"I do like the woman's name in 'Swan Lake'… 'Odette'.. It's pretty. Odette Natalie Orton."

"I like that one. What about 'Hallie' Hallie Natalie Orton."

"That's pretty too."

"Oh! I got it! Emma."

"Randy, Emma is a beautiful name, but, Emma Natalie?"

"Yeah I guess you're right. Look's like a Hallie or an Odette."

"Although they are both gorgeous," Beth said as she placed her hands on her rounded stomach, "she doesn't really feel like either of those names."

"Well, maybe we should ask her then," Randy suggested.

"Good idea." Beth began rubbing her stomach and asked her unborn daughter, "What would you like to be named sweetie?"

Just as she asked that question the baby kicked at her hand while there was a commercial that featured Peyton Manning.

"Payton… Payton Natalie Orton."

"I like it," Randy smiled.

"It's perfect. Thanks little one!" Beth exclaimed as she rubbed her stomach.

"She's a little, smarty pants like her mother," Randy stated while brushing his fingers across his girlfriend's belly.

Beth gave Randy a playful punch on the arm and said, "Shut up Randy. Forgive me for being intelligent."

"I forgive you babe," Randy said as he kissed her cheek.

Beth smiled and snuggles into his side. Randy kissed her tenderly on her forehead.

"I love you."

Beth was shocked at first, she knew she loved him but she was unsure of his feelings for her. Now, she knew. He loved her too.

"I love you too Randy."

.

.

.

The next week Beth and Natalya were going shopping for baby clothes. Beth knew she was having a girl so pink was a definite possibility, but she was also considering a pale yellow. Natalya on the other hand, had to wing it because she wasn't even two months along, so she had no idea what sex her baby was. So, her plan was to help Beth with her shopping and if happened to see something that was super cute, and a neutral color, she might get a few things.

"What about this?" Beth asked as she held up a yellow onesie with a giraffe on the front.

Natalya's face kinda scrunched up a little.

"Beth… You're not serious are you?"

Beth looked at her in disbelief.

"Why not? It's cute."

"Umm… I'm sorry, but I will not have my goddaughter wearing that. Come on, I saw some cute girl stuff over there." She grabbed Beth's hand and basically dragged her over to another rack of baby clothes. The clothes had leopard print with purple trimming.

"Now this is baby chic!"

Beth playfully rolled her eyes and started to look through the rack. She found a cute little purple and leopard dress with a purple diaper cover to match.

"That's so cute Beth! Payton will be the cutest baby in town!"

"Natalya, Payton will already be the cutest baby in town because she's my baby!"

Now it was Natalya's turn to playfully roll her eyes.

"Whatever, Beth."

The two continued to shop around and by the end of their shopping trip Beth had stocked up on outfits for her daughter that would soon arrive and Natalya even picked up a few things for her future baby too.

…

…

…

That night Beth was cuddling with Randy on the bed and watching a movie. The baby started to move around so Beth grabbed Randy's hand and placed it on her stomach.

"Feel"

Randy felt his unborn daughter kicking at his hands.

"Doesn't that hurt?"

"Not right now. Sometimes it does though. Some days it feels like she's doing the 'Orton stomps' on my insides."

Randy chuckled a bit before kissing his girlfriends belly and whispering, "that's my girl."

Beth heard this and it got him a nice smack in the arm.

"Don't encourage our child to assault my insides!"

"I'm not! I'm encouraging our daughter to have a fighting spirit! Is that so wrong?"

Beth smiled a little.

"I guess not."

Randy then gave her a kiss on the lips.

"I love you, you know that right? Both of you… More than anything in this world."

Beth touched her boyfriend's cheek with her hand.

"I know. And I love you too. I'll always love you. You gave me the greatest gift in the world." She placed her hands on her stomach and felt her daughter moving inside her. "You gave me the gift of motherhood."

"And I want to give you something else too."

"Twins don't work that way Randy…" Beth said giggling.

"I know, Beth. I'm not that dumb.. give me a little credit babe. I'm talking about something else."

"Well, what else could you possibly give me?" she asked?

"Marriage…"

Beth couldn't believe her ears. "What?"

"I know we haven't been together but a few months…. But I wanna marry you Beth. Will you be my wife?" Randy asked as he reached in the side table and pulled out a small box.

"Oh my God…." Her hand went to her mouth and she couldn't say anything more.

Randy opened the box and showed her a sparkling engagement ring.

"When did you get this?"

"Remember when I went grocery shopping? I went then."

"I don't know what to say."

"You could say 'yes.'"

Beth felt tears of joy drip from her eyes as she looked down at the ring then back up to Randy's hopeful eyes.

"Well, will ya?"

"Yes. Yeah. I will."

"Really? You serious?"

"Yeah. Weren't you?"

"Of course! But you said, 'yes' right?"

Beth smiled and nodded her head. Randy then produced a grin, ear to ear, and slide the ring on to her left hand.

"I love you," she said through her tears.

"I love you more."

"Oh my gawd! I gotta call Nattie!"

Randy rolled his eyes playfully and let her call her friend.


End file.
